Sky Days
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Full Summary inside. Kotonoha x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Sky Days chapter 01: Confession**

BW: It's me! Here's a summary for ya: This story is about a boy named Sora Amamiya, who has a crush on Kotonoha Katsura, a girl in his class (who is my favorite who among the girls in School Days). Even though he's a delinquent, he can't seem to act as his usual self around her, having a tough time talking to her, since she's so cute. Meanwhile, Katsura is already dating somebody by the name of Makoto Itou.

Please enjoy!

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to the Soras of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own original character, oaky? Please keep that in mind while reading future chapters as well)**

**Warning: This chapter has been overhauled.**

* * *

In class room known as 1-4, the teacher gives his students a lecture about the classes current subject. Sudden, the subject is interrupted when the classroom door was opened.

It was a fifteen year old boy with spiky yellow hair, with his tail-line black, and green eyes. Sora wore a black suit, as do the boys of his high school. However, he did not wear the neck-tie, and kept his dress coat unbuttoned completely. This makes it obvious that he's a class delinquent.

This boy's name is Sora Amamiya.

"Amamiya, your late, again!" the teacher scolded Sora.

"Excuse me for showing up late." Sora said, in a rude tone.

"Hurry, and take your seat!" the teacher orders.

"Don't need to tell me, I was gonna do that." Sora said, and went to his seat at the back of the class.

Along the way, he took a small glance at a very pretty girl, who had very well-endowed girl, with long dark purple hair and reddish purple eyes.

The girl's name is Kotonoha Katsura, and she is the same age as most of the first years in. She wears a black uniform with black stockings, as opposed to the black uniform with white sleeves some of the other female students wear.

_(Sora: School was boring to me. Days are dull, and not too many things are interesting, aside from hanging out with friends. I've got friends, but they seem like idiots. School is boring, but… that girl… Kotonoha Katsura._

"Katsura, can you explains this answer?" the teacher asked Katsura.

"Yes." Katsura said, and stood up, and began speaking.

_It was long before the second term, at the start of my new life in High School, I began noticing her. She was quiet, but at the same time, she was smart, and cute. _

_She loved to read books all the time, and she always had a smile on her face every time she read something, which makes her more attractive..._

_Like I said before, I think school is boring. I just skipped whenever I felt like it. Guess that makes me a delinquent. _

_I was hoping to miss class all I wanted, and not have to worry about the boring stuff, but back there, at the class roster, at the very beginning of my first year with my friends, there she was, gazing at the list of classmates. From her expression then, she probably hoped she make new friends in her class._

"Very good, Katsura. You may take your seat." the teach said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you very much." Katsura thanked, and politely sat down.

_It was probably luck that we ended up in the same class. But, since then, all I've done is watch her. But I always kept my distance. And all the while, feeling strange. It's… indescribable._

_I don't know why I paid attention to her, when I know a girl like Katsura-san might not give me but the time of day, but I… I feel like I want to make her happy, as much as possible. But, can I really do that? Can I make her happy?_

(-After School-)

It was after school, and Sora was about to go home, but then realized, he forgot something, and went back to get it.

"Dammit! Those guys can be such a pain in the-?!" Sora halted. Before he even took a step inside the classroom, there was Katsura, working on some paper work. Since was class rep, and part of the Student Council, this couldn't be helped.

Sora felt nervous about going over to talk to her, because he has a crush on her, since the start of the first semester.

They've been in the same class, yet neither of them has ever talked to each other, mostly because Sora is too shy, despite his wild features.

"Hello?" Katsura spoke when she noticed Sora standing in the doorway. Sora froze stiffly as she looked at him.

"She's looking at me…" Sora thought.

"Your Amamiya-kun, aren't you? Is something the matter?" Katsura asked.

"N-No, I j-just forgot s-s-something on the way home, so I uh…" Sora was even more nervous now. This was the first time Katsura actually talked to him.

"Oh, well, I don't mean to keep you then."

"P-Pardon me…" Sora said, and wobbled his way in. He went to his desk, and rummaged around for what he was looking for. He found after a while. Then, he was ready to walk out and head home, but then he thought, "Wait… this might be a chance to…"

He looks back, and still sees Katsura working on those papers. They looked like they were gonna take while to finish. Sora swallows a lump of salvia, and walks over to his crush, like the brave fool in love that he was.

"K-Katsura-san." Sora said nervously. He caught her attention. "I noticed those are a lot of paper work. If you'd like, I could help with that..." Sora said.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you, for offering your support." Katsura thanked Sora. Sora blushed when she showed a normal smiled, but she looked cuter when she smiled.

Sora sat next to Katsura, gets started doing the paper work. He

Some hours later, she and Sora got done, but Sora could only do a few. He had his head down. He wasn't the "class rep", so nothing on the those papers made sense to him.

"Thank you for doing as such as you could. I have to get on going now." Katsura said kindly, leaving the class room.

"AH, wait! Katsura-san!" Sora said, suddenly standing. Katsura stopped and looked back at him.

"Uhh… um, well…" Sora muttered timidly, "Since we're in the same class, I would imagine you might know a few things about me, right..." Sora bluntly said.

What he meant by that was that he is the class delinquent, and has a record of missing classes, and of course, being a general pain to the teacher.

"Yes, I am aware that we're in the same class... but, I don't think we ever talked before." Katsura replied, "Now that I think about it, you're the person who comes in late to class with his friends sometimes."

"Well, I don't have the best reputation around. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some street thug! I just thought school was boring, and uh…" Sora said.

"School isn't boring. It's actually fun. And you when you have friends, it's even funner." Katsura said, with smile. She couldn't really mean that, Sora thought, what with those girls picking on her every day.

"Yeah… a-anyway, tomorrow, behind the gym, there's something I really need to say. Would you come and meet me during launch there?" Sora asks request.

Katsura was speechless for a moment, "I-I'm sorry. I'll be busy tomorrow, and-" Katsura began saying, "I'm begging you!" Sora begged, quickly getting down on his hands and knees, and bowed his head to Katsura.

The moment then became awkward and quiet...

(-The Next Day-)

The next day, the launch bell rang, and the students of class 1-4 was getting ready for launch. Sora was already gone, having gone to the back of the gym. Probably the only place he could think for this important discussion.

Katsura was aware of this, because she was asked to meet him there. She sat thinking about the sudden request from her classmate, but she was afraid to meet him behind the gym.

She stood from her sat, and lives the classroom. She was at the stairs to the roof, but she stood there, still thinking on whether she meet that boy or not.

"Katsura-san." said a familiar voice. Katsura looked to see her good friend from the class next door, Sekai Saionji. She had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wears the same kind of uniform, but with the white sleeves.

"Saionji-san..." Katsura said in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong? You seem more bummed than usual." said Saionji, concerned and curious.

"Well..." Katsura begins explained the situation about Amamiya's request to her new best friend.

"And, that's the story." Katsura ended.

"Wow, you sure are popular." Saionji commented, much to Katsura's dismay.

"What should I do? I don't wanna hurt his feelings by not showing up, but I don't want to leave Makoto-kun. And I'm worried that he might do something to me." Katsura said.

"If he was begging so honestly and desperately like he was, I doubt he has something bad up his sleeve." said Saionji.

"But, he's the class delinquent." Katsura reinforced.

"Oh, well, in that case... he might be after your body." said Saionji, scaring Katsura, "We don't know that for sure, but if that guy turns into an ape, then telling him off, and say that you're not his for the taking! Your Makoto's girlfriend, right?" Saionji asked.

"Y-yes..." Katsura answered meekly.

"Then, go tell him. I'll be there watching out for you, if things go out of whack." Saionji declared, "And I'll let Makoto know that something came up."

"Okay."

(Behind the Gym)

Behind the gym of a high school, Sora was still waiting for Katsura to meet him behind the gym.

"Did she stand me up… of course she did, didn't she…" Sora muttered to himself.

"Um..." Sora heard a murmur. Katsura finally showed up, much to Sora's surprise, "I came, as promised. What is it you want to talk about here?" Katsura asks politely.

Sora found it hard to put what he wants to say into words, because she was too cute to properly say it. But, he knows what he wants to do.

"Is there something wrong?" Katsura asked, concerned. The boy blushed and turned red completely as Katsura drew closer.

Eventually, Sora found his voice, "K-K-Katsura-san!" the boy finally exclaimed. Katsura froze a second. "F-first off, I wanna apologize for calling you out here like this, but..." Sora spoke nervously, having a hard time saying it while looking her straight in the eye.

"T-The thing is..." Sora stammered at first, "I've had my eye on you since the start of our first year!" Sora useless said, but Katsura waited patiently, although her cheeks were turning slightly red, and she looked worried.

"Dammit!" Sora thought, "Just come out and say it!" Sora thoughts continue to rave in his head.

Katsura still felt uneasy about this, and decided it was time to go.

She looked back to see Saionji, watching from the side lines, however, she didn't want her to go just yet, but, this was getting a little tense for her.

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to go." Katsura said, turned around was about to walk away. Saionji had placed her palm on her face, and sighed. Sora quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him.

"Look! W-what I'm trying to say is... I love you!" What Sora said surprised Katsura, and she blushed. This surprised Saionji a bit as well.

"P-please go out with me!" Sora requested, "I swear, I'll do my best to make you happy!" Sora vowed. It was silent moments later.

"... I'm very sorry, but you see, I'm currently going out with someone else." Katsura said shyly, and kindly, but this was a completely shock to Sora. He had heard rumors about it, but know that he knows it's true, it was a clear but nice rejection.

Sora had let go of Katsura's hand at that moment and she bowed, apologizing again, and left. Sora stood by himself at that moment.

"Damn..." he muttered.

* * *

BW: Ouch! That's gotta hurt, majorly. Poor Sora T_T ...

Sekai: But, don't worry, Sora-kun's tough, he can handle it, right?

BW: We'll see! (Quick recovery)

Setsuna: He sure perked up in a hurry.

Sekai: Hey~

BW: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends, Yet Rivals

**Sky Days chapter 02: Friends, yet rivals**

BW: It's me again! Let's chapter, Sora was rejected by Kotonoha after he confessed. _"I'm sorry, but you see, I'm currently going with someone else _(Echo)_"_. Words that hurt like a bitch, right? Hahaha (Sora stands right behind with a glow in his eyes)

Sekai: And now, let's continue with chapter 02

Please enjoy!

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to the Soras of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own orginal character, oaky? Please keep that in mind while reading future chapters as well)**

* * *

The next day, in freshmen class-4, all of most of the classmates were eating and talking to themselves. Meanwhile, a certain student was sitting with his head down at his seat. No one is actually brave enough to get near him since he's the class delinquent, Sora Amamiya.

"Dammit..." Sora sighed, "Of course, she has a boyfriend... it sucks ass..." Sora muttered under his breath.

"Yo! Sora-kun!" said one of the only people who have been his friend since childhood. He noticed Sora sulking as he sat with his head on the desk.

"What's wrong? You act like you've been rejected." said Sora's friend, Tetsuo. Tetsuo is a slightly taller then Sora. He has orange hair, and blue eyes.

"Shut up or I'll kill you Tetsuo...!" Sora threaten Tetsuo, which didn't bother him. He took out his cell phone and began messing with the buttons doing something. He usually takes pictures of anything interesting with his cell phone camera. Something of a hobby.

"You know, the pictures I got yesterday, were really something." Tetsuo said. Sora wasn't really interested until the next thing Tetsuo said, "Some poor fool confessed and got rejected!" this cuaght Sora's attention. He stood out and grabbed the cell and to see a gallery of him and Katsura behind the gym.

"Look at that. The _poor fool_ starts spouting out random nonscenes, finally says "I love you", and then she says "I'm sorry" and LEAVES! The look on his face was priceless." Tetsuo said. Obiviously the _fool_ he was talking about was Sora, as seen in the photos Testuo took. Tetsuo began chuckled, until he felt a pair of hands roughly squeezing his neck from Sora.

"I'm... gonna kill you!" Sora said in a deep voice as he chocking his best friend.

"I-I'm pretty sure I'm dying at the moment! Ugh...!" Tetsuo said and fainted.

"Oh, please! I say this rejection is a good thing." said another one of Sora's friends, Kongo. Kongo is also taller Sora. He had long purple hair and dark gray eyes. He was handsomer then his two chilldhood friends, but noboby seems to like getting close to him.

"Maybe it's a sign that says you should give up on women, and settle for men." Kongo whispered flirtingly, rapping his arms around Sora's shoulder. This cuasing Sora to slap Kongo in the face.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Sora threaten to Kongo.

"Yeah, actually my face is hurting; like really bad." said Kongo.

"AND I have marks on my neck from your insanely strong grip." said Tetsuo, rubing his neck. Sora was ingoring his friends.

"You know, you'll never find a date like this. That's prabably why she rejected you with such ease." said Kongo, placing one hand on Sora's right shoulder.

"No, it's because she was already going out with somebody!" said Tetsuo, placing one hand on the other shoulder of Sora.

"Oh, that must hurt your pride more then anything." teased Kongo.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Sora yelled at them.

"You know, if you feel like crap about it, then why don't you beat the living crap out of this guy Katsura's dating?" asked Tetsuo.

"Yeah, do it! And tell us what happens after words." said Kongo. Then the two begin to luagh at their short friend. The luaghter soon ended when sounds of bone crunching and cartoonish popping was heard throughout the class room.

"I'll kill you!" Sora shouted stumping away, leaving his friends on the floor.

"I think..." Tetsuo started and fainted, "We're already dead..." Kongo finished, and the two fainted with their stratches and brouise all over their bodies. Of course, they knew they had it coming, but it was too good to pass up.

Meanwhile, Sora is speed walking through the hall.

"You gotta be kidding! Even if it was a good idea, there's no way beating him up would make me happy. It certainly won't make Katsura-san happy in the slightest." Sora thought as he continued to speed walked, and pushed another male student out of his way, and continued down his path. Sora made his way to the door of the rooftop.

"The roof of the school..." Sora said, "Guess I cut class, and sleep for a while." Sora said to himself, and just as he opened the door, he saw a girl with long trying walk in, but he was moving forward, and aciddently fell on top of her.

Moments later, Sora woke up, and saw Katsura right under him, with red cheeks.

"A-Amamiya-san...?"

"K..." Sora couldn't speak. He felt something soft in his hands. He looked down and saw his hands on her breasts. "Katsura...san...?" Sora managed breathe out, slightly grip his hands, and squeezed Katsura's breasts. She let out a cute moan. Sora blushes to reaction.

"Hey, you!" yelled a girl's voice. Katsura's good friend, Saionji walks over and pushes Sora away from Katsura.

"What was that for?" Sora asked.

"You know exactly!"

"Saionji-san. It's alright, it was an accident." Katsura said, weakly, while sitting up.

"Well, even so- now that I think about... Makoto, don't just stand there!" Sekai yelled to a boy with dark green hair and brown eyes. And of course, he wore the same boys uniform, but it kept his red tie, and dress coat buttoned, with only a few opened.

While Sora had accidently groped Kotonoha, Makoto just stood there in surprise. Sora stared Makoto. Jugding from Saionji's reaction of Makoto's act, Sora could figure out that his guy here is Katsura's boyfriend, much to his chargin.

"You should be doing this instead of me! But, you were standing there looking stupid!" Saionji scolded. Makoto just stood in shame, scratching his head.

"Sorry..." Makoto apologized

Sora had an angry feeling just looking at him. He knew Saionji was right to start yelling at him about defending Katsura, and he definately wanted to give him a few punches, but he if he hurt Makoto in anyway, Katsura would never speak to, or forgive him again. So, he made his choice, mch to his dismay.

"I am so sorry!" Sora apologized, once again, on his hands and knees, while bowing his head. The others had sweatdrops behind their heads.

"H-hey, you don't need to apologize. It was an accident, right Kotonoha?" asked Makoto.

"Y-yes..." Kotonoha answered meekly.

Sora felt a turn in his stomach. He began twitching his body, "D-don't get cocky jerk... just becuase you happened to be her boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to nice! I sware I'll... no, keep those thoughts at bay! Think of Katsura-san's feelings!" Sora's thoughts wer jumping around in his head.

"Anyway, I'm Makoto Itou. From class 1-3." Makoto introduce with a smile.

"I'm Sekai Saionji, from the same class as Makoto. Nice to meet you." Sekai introduced.

"Sora Amamiya... Nice to meet you." Sora introduced, though his smile was nowhere to be seen. He had more of a frond, and an aura of slight discomfort.

"Uh..." Makoto could almost feel that discomfort, though he kept smiling.

"Okay, this could get off to a rocky start." said Sekai, having the same feeling.

"Saionji-san?" Kotonoha asked.

"He may not realize it, but Makoto is making friends with a rival, and a possibly dangerous one at that." Saionji whispered.

"B-but, Amamiya-san isn't like that at all!" Kotonoha whispered back.

"How so?" Saionji asked.

"He offered to help me with some paper the other day... and he didn't have a problem begging me to come see him, and... he seems very honest." Kotonoha meekly explained those good points about Sora.

"I see..." Saionji said with smirk.

"W-what it is?"

"Are you just sticking up for him since he's your classmate, or maybe..."

"T-that's not it!" Kotonoha bluntly said, "Amamiya-san is just a classmate, and-" Kotonoha was cut off when a thud was heard. Kotonoha and Saionji noticed Sora on all fours again, depressed like. Apperently Katsura yelled out enough for the boys to hear.

"A classmate...?" Sora muttered painfully.

"Amamiya-kun?" Makoto asked.

"Don't call me "kun"..." Sora silently muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to-" Kotonoha began apologizing.

"I'm okay... don't worry." Sora assured.

Okay, then... anyway, why were coming up here?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well, I was going to blow off some steam, but uh..." Sora explained himself.

"I see." Kotonoha said, looking down to her feet, remembering when Sora confessed to her yesterday. She still hasn't told Makoto about it, which is probably why Makoto didn't know about Sora earlier.

"Oh? Are you mad about something?" Makoto asked consernedly.

"I'm not mad!" Sora quickly replied, sitting chris cross.

"You look mad about something, though." Makoto naviely said, pushing Sora's buttons.

"Will you shut up!" Sora barked. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Looks like lunch time is over." said Sekai, "Let's go back to class." she suggests. Makoto and Sekai left soon after.

"So much for cutting class." Sora thought.

"Amamiya-san." Kotonoha said to Sora, cuasing him to nervously and humorously jump to his feet. Kotonoha stayed behind to talk to him in private.

"Y-yeah? What's up?" Sora asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened just now."

"N-no! It was my fualt! I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing...!" Sora said, scratching his head, "Anyway, we should probably get going." Sora suggests.

"One more thing, Amamiya-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Would like to join us, next time?" Kotonoha asked. Sora flinched. "I-it's not what you think, I- uh, I just wanted to invite you, since I..." Kotonoha was running out of words to say.

"Y-yeah, sure, I'll join you guys." Sora agreed. How could he pass up a chance to eat lunch with Kotonoha Katsura.

"Really? That's great." Kotonoha said, with a smile. Sora blushed.

"Kotonoha, we're going to be late." Makoto called.

"Coming!" Kotonoha said to Makoto, "So, shall we go?" Kotonoha said to Sora. Sora conciously followed her back to class 1-4, side by side with Kotonoha.

_(Sora: I think, I've gotten closer, to Katsura-san. Just walking next to her on the way to class, makes my heart race. How it's possible, for her to invite my to join her and friends for lunch... maybe she's taking pity on me, having been rejected by her when I told her I loved her. _

_I don't know. __But, I'm sure, maybe, if I can at least become friends with her, then that's fine for now, but... what about the future? What'll happen, in the future? None of us knows that._

_In any case, her breasts... were soft, and warm..._

* * *

Sekai: And that was chapter 02 (with a wink).

Setsuna: And now, a word from our author...

BW: ... (body cover in blood, with spears and knives all over his back)

Sekai:** HIII~! The author's dead!**

BW: **I'M NOT DEAD!** (coughs out blood!)

Setsuna: Anyway, Sora-kun hasn't gotten a little closer to Katsura. But, Sora-kun and Itou have also met, now it gets interesting. Now, we'll see on the next chapter (peace sign).

BW: Are you kidding me...? (faints, cuasing Sekai to scream)


	3. Chapter 3: Time Together

**Sky Days chapter 03: Time Together**

BW: ... (In a wheel chair covered in bandages, with only his eyes not covered. Almost looks like a mummy)

Sekai: Thank god he's not dead.

BW:** HMM, HMMM! (I'm not dead!)**

Setsuna: He's not dead... yet. Now, it's time for chapter 03.

Please enjoy!

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Soras of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own orginal character, okay? Please keep that in mind while reading future chapters as well)**

* * *

The next day, in freshmen class-4, all of most of the classmates were eating and talking to themselves. Kotonoha was getting ready to leave to eat lunch with Makoto and Sekai, however,

"Katsura!" said a girl with dark brown hair, tied in a pony tail. She wore the white sleeved girls uniform, as did her friends. The pony tailed girl was named Otome Katou.

"...?" Kotonoha was surprised by Katou. She looked depressed as soon as her class bullies showed up.

"Where do you think your doing during your lunch break?" Katou asked, annoyed.

"You've been in a rush to get out of here lately. Could it be, you have a boyfriend?" asked one of Katou's friends.

"N-no... um..." Kotonoha was a bad liar. They easily figured out that it was true about kotonoha's boyfriend.

"So, it was a guy!" said another girl.

"It's no wonder you get out so quickly." said a third girl.

"So? How impartant is he to you? Is he so special that you would leave us here all alone?" Katou asked.

"Well, that's..." Kotonoha mumbled. Given her shyness, she couldn't answer directly. They've put a lot of pressure on her, much to their possible amousment.

"What business is it of yours?" asked a familiar voice. The girls look to the source of the voice and saw Sora with a unfriendly look on his face.

"It's Amamiya... what does he want?" asked the third girl.

"I don't know? Maybe he's..." the second girl trailed off, thinking that Sora was Kotonoha's boyfriend.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just asking; what business is it of yours?" Sora repeats his question, "You guys seem to enjoy doing this every single day." Sora said, with a scowl.

"And what business is that of yours?" Katou asked, "You never bothered with this before, so why now? Why don't you just butt out and go back to your seat?" Katou ordered. Sora walks over to Katou, with the same unpleasent look on his face.

"Do I look like the kind of person who takes orders?" Sora asked, "Don't assume I'd hold my punches on a girl, Katou. Cut it out, before I get serious!" Sora threatens Katou, who stands her ground against the top class deliquent. This cuaght entire class's attention.

Katou walks away, with her friends following behind her. Tetsuo and Kongo were watching, with less surprise on their faces.

"Now, it gets interesting." said Tetsuo.

Moments later, Sora and Kotonoha were walking through the hall.

"I'm so sorry, Amamiya-kun. For you to stick up for me like..." Kotonoha trailed off as she walked.

"It's fine. Think of that as my apology for not saying anything like earlier in. I never did anything, well... because I was just too..."

"I-it's okay, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." said Kotonoha.

"But..." Sora trailed, "I want to keep my promise." Sora said.

"Eh?" "You know, about eating lunch with you guys...?"

"Oh, that. You don't have to if you don't want." said Kotonoha.

"No. I really want to. I really want to spend... more time with you." Sora said, feeling more and more nervous; for one thing, he'll be eating with the girl he likes, and for another, he'll eating lunch with his biggest rival, Makoto Itou, who doesn't realize that Sora has a crush on his girlfriend.

Later, Sora has official joined the group of friends eating lunch together on the roof top.

"Hey, Amamiya-kun!" said Makoto, sitting on the bench, Sekai being next to him. Suddenly an unpleasent arua appeared.

"You don't have to use _Kun _everytime you mention my name..." an annoyed Sora thought, with the arua surrounding him.

"Makoto-kun." Kotonoha said, cancealing out the arua, "You don't mind if, Amamiya-kun joins us today, do you?"

"Oh? It's fine if he wants come and eat with us." Makoto said with a nice smile.

"That idiot..." Sekai thought. Moments later, the gang was eating their lunches. Kotonoha and Makoto sat next to each other on the same bench, while Sekai sat on the other bench, however, Sora sat near the door, with his stomach growling. He may have been looking forward to this, half way, but he doesn't have a lunch for some reason.

~_Grumble_~

The other three can't help to stare at the starving classmate of Kotonoha's.

"Does he really need to sit over there?" Makoto asked.

"He forgot his lunch, so he most likely thinks he should sit there until he departs for the sky." said Sekai.

Kotonoha felt sorry for him since he doesn't have anything to eat at the moment. She stands from the bench and walks over to him.

"Um, Amamiya-kun." Kotonoha said, capturing Sora's attention, "If you'd like, you could eat some of my lunch." Kotonoha said as she squated down on her kness, and holds out a sandwitch.

"N-no, that's okay! It's no big deal!" Sora said nervously.

"It's okay, there are plenty more." Kotonoha assured, she still held the sandwitch. She had no problem with sharing; however, Sora was still nervous. This was the first time he got a chance to try Kotonoha's cooking. Sora hesitantly took the sandwitch, and took a bit out it. He was surprised by the flavor.

Makoto and Sekai jump from their seats, thinking that he now knows what it's like to taste Kotonoha's cooking, but, he appeared fine.

"How is it?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well, there's a bit of a strange taste to it, but it so much better then my brother's cooking." Sora said.

"You have a brother?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. He's older then I am. The food he usually makes taste like ass mixed with mud." Sora said. This brother of his sneezes back at their place.

"He must've developed a tough stomach. And wierd taste buds." Sekai thought.

"So, other then that, it taste good? My cooking, that is..." Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah." Sora nobs.

"That's great." Kotonoha said, cutely smiling. Sora blushes madly.

"Is he okay?" Makoto, obilviously.

"He's fine. He's just got it badder then you." Sekai joked.

"Huh?"

Kotonoha continued to smile. Sora's heart pounded while staring off into space. However, this moment ends when Sora noticed Makoto staring at the two.

"W-what're you looking?" Sora asked.

"Oh, n-nothing..." Makoto replied. As he looked at the two a moment ago, there was a pleasent and strangely fitting atmoshpir around them.

"Makoto-kun...?" Kotonoha asked.

"Ah, yeah, let's finish before break ends, right, Sekai?" Makoto said.

"Y-yeah, let's finish up here!" Sekai said, beginning to laugh. Although, she actually noticed this phoneme, too, niether of the two opened the discussion. Later, school ends, and everyone went home. Sora lives close to school so he has no reason to take the train. Instead he walks home.

"Today..." Sora trailed, remembering the smiling face of Kotonoha, "Was pretty good..." Sora finished, smiling, and continued walking home.

Later, at the apartment Sora lives in with his two brother, "I'm home!" Sora called.

"Hey, Sora!" said one of Sora's brothers. He was watching TV in the living room.

"So, want anything to eat?" Sora's brother asked.

"Anything, but your nasty cooking." Sora replied, walking to his room.

"That's rude! I was going to order take out too!" said Sora's brother.

"Whatever, just call me when it's here." Sora said, opening the door, and closed it behind him, rested his bag on the floor, and sat on his bed. He sighed.

* * *

Sestuna: And that's chapter 03.

Sekai: It was kinda short, wasn't it?

Setsuna: Yeah, it was. Anyway, you've begun to notice something, haven't you?

Sekai: Uh... kinda (lightly scratches her cheek, blushing)

Setsuna: Makoto noticed it too.

Sekai: Let;s not ruin it for them just yet. Anyway, see you next time! (said with a wink)


	4. Chapter 4: Luck Day

**Sky Days chapter 04: A Lucky Day, on Sunday Afternoon**

BW: Me again! I am not of that body cast. Finally! Now, let's start chapter 04

Please enjoy!

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Soras of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own orginal character, okay? Please keep that in mind while reading future chapters as well)**

* * *

On a bright Sunday morning, Sora sleeps on his back in his bed. Turns to the right side, only to get a kick from behind. He is then pushed off the bed.

"Sora, you lazy ass." said Sora's brother, Tei Amamiya. He was a tall young man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He had some facial hair growing into a gotee.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sora asked his brother.

"Well, that's a question I should be asking you." Sora's Brother said, "You just gonna sleep the day away?" he asked. He walks to the window and opens the curtains.

"Look, it's a beautiful day." Sora's brother said, "You should go out on a great day like this."

"Really?" Sora asked in a bored tone.

"Who knows, it might be a lucky day for us." Sora's brother said.

Like his brother told him to do, Sora wanders the streets, wearing casual clothing; such as a tipicol black t-shirt, white pants, and gray shoes. It was a bit hot, but the breeze felt nice.

"Lucky day, huh?" Sora said to himself, "It's just a Sunday afternoon. What luck could possibly come of-" Sora stopped talking when he bumped into someone.

"Oh- I'm sorry." "No, that was- EH?" Sora couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck, he just ran into Kotonoha while in the shopping district.

"Amamiya-kun?" Kotonoha asked. She wears a white bluse, long blue skirt, and strap heel sandals.

"Katsura... san?" Sora exclaimed nervously, however in his head he screamed out "Oh hell yeah, baby! I'm lucky!"

Moments later, Sora and Kotonoha walk together in the shopping district.

"So, your going to meet with Itou?" Sora asked.

"Yes. He asked me out, and since I'm his girlfriend, I should attend." Kotonoha explains.

"Really? That's great." said Sora, with a smile. Sora wasn't really happy, but he has to put up with it.

"So, what about you?" Kotonoha asked, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"W-well, my brother told to get out and wander around, looking for a lucky day."

"A lucky day?" Kotonoha repeats.

"I don't know what he means by that. He's pretty weird." said Sora, "But, did he actually know she'd be here on a date with Itou, though?" Sora asked himself, "Hold the phone! Aside from telling him about my crush, he doesn't really know who she is."

"Oh, that's him!" said Kotonoha, spotting Makoto, waiting for Kotonoha.

"I'll see you later, Amamiya-kun." said Kotonoha.

"Oh, okay. See ya." Sora said, watching Kotonoha walking over to Makoto. She greets him with a bow, and they begin a to head off to wherever, but Makoto spotted Sora. Sora flinched in surprise. Makoto smiles and waves at him. Sora walks away, much to Makoto's cunfusion.

Later, Sora, at home, drops to his bed, back first.

"A _'Lucky day' _my ass! Some luck I have running into them like that..." Sora complained, "Katsura-san... seems really happy with him..." Sora mumbled to himself.

As he laid silently on his Sora, the two concious of his mind appear beside him.

"Look at yourself! Your completely miserable!" said the Devil Sora, "If you don't like it, then send that Itou packin'!"

"If I did that, then Katsura-san wouldn't be happy." said Sora.

"That's right! No matter how good an idea it is, you can't just go around hitting people!" said the Angel Sora.

"You think it's a good idea?" Sora asked his angel.

"Oh, w-well, that's..." Angel Sora began stammering.

"See, he wants the same thing! Look, we want what's best for you!" said the Devil Sora.

"How am I suppose choose between good and evil, if you guys are thinking the same thing?" Sora asked.

"It's your mind, you do it yourself!" said both the Angel and the Devil.

"You said the same damn thing!" Sora yelled at them, and they disappear, "Damn!" Sora grunted and closed his eyes.

**(-The next day-)**

During lunch hour, the four sit on the roof top for lunch again. Sora, spaced out as he stared at the sky.

"What's with him?" Makoto asked.

"Who knows." Sekai sighed. She already grasped the situation, knowing of Sora's crush on Kotonoha. He was obviously depressed becuase he saw Makoto and Kotonoha going out yesterday. Makoto, navie as he is, didn't realize it.

Kotonoha remained quiet, but, she couldn't help but worry about Sora.

"... A lucky day...?" said Kotonoha.

"Hm? What's that mean. A Lucky Day?" Sekai asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kotonoha quickly responded.

"Hey, Amamiya-kun, you alright?" Makoto asked.

Sora slowly turned his head in response and said, with a strangely enjoyful smile, "I'm just fine. Perfectly fine." and turned back around, hiding a frown. Invisibly, the angel and the devil Sora appeared beside him.

"Why don't you just challange him for Katsura's affections already?" Devil Sora asks.

"Yes, though, it isn't proper, if you really want to get your feelings across, then challange him!" said Angel Sora.

"Go away. You guys are no help, at all!" Sora muttered to the two, and they instantly disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Excuse me, Amamiya-kun." said Kotonoha's voice from behind him.

"I'm here!" Sora quickly replied turning around to face her.

"I made more sandwitches. If you want, maybe you can eat some." Kotonoha said.

"Uh... I already got a small lunch, but I'd be happy eat some of your sandwitches." Sora said, seemingly calming down. Kotonoha smiled. Soon after, the lunch bell brings, and everyone is the report back to class.

"It's fun eating together everyday." Makoto enjoyfully sighed, as he walked down the stairs.

"Idiot." Sekai muttered, walking down behind him. Today was rather awkward, since Sora was acting strangely.

Kotonoha and Sora were behind them. As they approach their respective classrooms soon after reaching the bottom of the stairs, Tetsuo and Kongo suddenly appears, and grab Sora by the arms, surprising him.

"Target captured!" "On to phase 2!" said the duo of childfood friends.

"Wha..?" the other trio utter in surprise.

"Sorry for the scare folks." said Tetsuo.

"But, we need to borrow Sora-kun for a moment." said Kongo.

"Wait..." Sora managed to mumble, before being carried off by his best friends, "Where are we going?" Sora humorously cried out, as he was whisked away by his best friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Makoto.

"Who knows." said Sekai.

**(-Back of the School-)**

Moments later, Sora and his pals are at the back of the school.

"What the hell is wrong with guys! We're gonna be late!" Sora yelled.

"As if the teacher could care! We need information." said Tetsuo.

"What?" Sora asks.

"You know what we want." said Kongo, rapping his arms around Sora, only to be flat on the ground a second later.

"Don't mess around like that." said Tetsuo to Kongo, and then turns his attention to Sora, "And you! How'd you do it?" Tetsuo asks to Sora.

"Tch... do what?" Sora asked.

"How'd you do it? How'd you get so chummy with Katsura and her pals?" Tetsuo questions Sora, "Did you do bride Katsura? Threaten her? Or maybe you raped her, and made her your secret slave for se-EGH!" Tetsuo was cut short when Sora punched him in the face.

"Nothing liek that!" Sora shouts, "It was just an accident." Sora claims.

"An accident?" Tetsuo asked.

"An accident, that intertwined our fates." Kongo said, poetically.

"Shut your face!" said Sora.

"Well, if you ask me, it must've have been your lucky day to have run into them on the rooftop after you stormed out." said Tetsuo.

"Luck day...?" Sora muttered, "You guys have been stocking me, haven't you?"

"Uh, actually we knew we took the joke too far that time, so we followed you." Tetsuo explained, "But, we didn't think you were that lucky, to actually grope a girls breasts like that, especially the one you like."

"That was an accident!" Sora yelled.

"An accident that changed that corse of the future." Kongo said, once again poetically.

"HEY!" Sora shouts.

"One man, and his love, which cannot come true. How can he bare to live with such a broken heart~?" Tetsuo and Kongo sing together, further rousing Sora's ire. Moments later, Sora walks back into the building, and gets into class, leaving a battered pair of best friends on the ground.

"Once again. Too much to pass up..." said Kongo.

"But, we may pay even more dearly in the next phase of our plan." said Tetsuo.

* * *

BW: And that ends chapter 04!

Sekai: Makoto really is an idiot, isn't he?

Setsuna: A really fool.

Hikari: So anyway, what do those two think they're planning?

BW: We don't know yet, or do we...?

Hikari: You say "we", but you just mean yourself, right?

BW: Well, duh! Anyway, we'll see what happens next. And Happy Easter!


	5. Chapter 5: A Day at the Pool

**Sky Days chapter 05: a Day at the Pool**

BW: Me again! This a special, especially for some of our characters.

Sora: Hows that special?

BW: You'll see.

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Soras of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own orginal character, okay? Please keep that in mind while reading future chapters as well)**

* * *

At a water park, Sora in a pair of black swimming trunks standing on a bridge.

It's been a few days since Sora started a daily rutine of spending time with Kotonoha and her friends. Almost each day he help out of place. but when Kotonoha shows him kindness, he feels more comfortable. It seems he's getting closer to her, however she still shows her affections for Makoto.

"What am I doing here…?" Sora asked, feeling irritated as he stared at the water.

"Hey, Sora! Why the long face?" Tetsuo asked. He wear an orange Speedo, and a hawaiian shirt.

"What am I doing here…?" Sora repeats his question.

"C'mon, Sora! Learn to let your load off." said Kongo. Sora slowly turns his head, to see Kongo, wearing a really tight yellow Speedo. This causes people to stare at him with strange looks.

"Why are you wearing that, Kongo?" asked Tetsuo.

"Simple really, I'm here to show off, and enjoy the gorgeous guys in the swim suits!" said Kongo, "Too bad Sora's only wearing trunks. I really wanted to him strut his stuff." said Kongo.

Sora looked back at the water.

"What I am doing here…?" Sora repeats his question, again.

Tetsuo rests his hand on Sora's shoulder, and asks, "Hey, you wanna enjoy seeing the lovely swims suits, don't you?- DOHAGH!" Sora, with looking back, punched Tetsuo in the face, and sent him flying into the bars on the bride, and flew into the water.

"Don't compare me to you!" Sora yelled, and then gripped his fist tighter, "What am I doing here?"

"Searching for Katsura, right?" answered Kongo.

"What? Katsura-san is here?" Sora asked, in complete surprise.

"Don't you remember? We told you that she'd show up here with Itou and some of their friends. If hadn't of told you, you wouldn't have wanted to go." said Kongo.

"How would you know something like that?" asked Sora, getting suspecious. Kongo found it hard to answer that one, having a sweatdrop above his head. This earned him a chance to unconsciously float in the water, next to Tetsuo.

Moments later, the two wer out of the water, "He did have a point, you know." said Tetsuo.

"Yeah, your right. Even though eavesdropping on Katsura and her boyfriend gave us a chance to help out Sora, it was guaranteed to be a half-baked idea." said Kongo, "How were we to know if Katsura was going to show up or not?" he asked.

"More importantly, should it be a good idea to let Sora wander around on his own?" asked Tetsuo.

"Sora's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself." said Kongo, "Even if he can't swim."

"Yeah, your right. Besides, even if Katsura and her friends were here, this place is huge, chance of running into them would be almost in impossible- eh?" Kongo stops when he saw Katsura, Saionji and two other attractive girls pass them by.

Kotonoha wore a bluish green two piece swimsuit with white stripes. Sekai wore a dark pink two-piece.

One of the other two girls was shorter then rest, with short green hair and red eyes, and has a red bow tied onto the back of her head. She wore something somewhat similar to a school swimsuit, however, it was a two-piece, with the top part covering all, but her belly button. This is Setsuna Kiyoura, a good friend of Sekai's.

She didn't seem to much emotion.

The other, and last girl was a little bit taller them Sekai and Kotonoha. She had light brown hair, and a recognizable squid rings hairstyle, and green eyes. She wore an orange two-piece, with a frilly design on the inside, and a frilly orange skirt to go along with it. This is Hikari Kuroda, another friend of Sekai's.

They didn't seem to notice the two, however, one of those girls sparked Tetsuo's interest.

"They came." Kongo said, stunned.

"Hey, Kongo." Tetsuo said.

"What?" Kongo asked.

"That girl with the squid rings..." Tetsuo paused, and blushed, "She was kinda cute." Tetsuo finished.

"Huh?" Kongo uttered, turning to his friends.

Meanwhile, Sora is still storm around at pool.

"Damn them! Why do they have to spy on Katsura-san and her friends all the time? They just do whatever comes into their heads!" Sora comment, as he marched on, but he stopped a few seconds later in his tracks.

"I wonder, if Katsura-san likes somebody who can swim?" Sora wondered in his head.

"Amamiya-kun?" said a familiar boy's voice. Sora jerked to the right, to see Makoto Itou and his friend, Taisuke Sawanaga.

"I thought it was you, Amamiya-kun." said Makoto with a smile.

"I-Itou..." Sora muttered, with a twitching eyebrow, "That's right... if he's here, then Katsura-san is bound to be here, too." Sora thought.

"Hey, Makoto, you know this guy?" Sawanaga asked.

"Yeah, he's a classmate of Kotono- Katsura's. He often eats lunch with us." said Makoto. He was keeping it a secret that he and Kotonoha were dating from his best friend, because he likes he too.

"Oh? Your a friend of Katsura-san?" Sawanaga asked Sora, getting all up in his face.

"Get away from me you idiot!" Sora yelled, pushing Sawanaga away from him.

"Come on! Are you friends with Katsura-san, or not?" Sawanaga asked.

"N-no..." Sora said, suddenly an aura of depression appeared around him, "I'm actually just a classmate, only an acquaintance..." Sora mumbled. A moment later, he sat, hugging his legs together.

_"But that's okay... I'm perfectly content with being just a classmate. By Sora."_ Sora said.

"What's with him?" Taisuke asked.

"Who knows. He's just weird." Makoto comment.

"In any case, I really wanna see Katsura-san in a bathing suit up close!" Taisuke reveals. This caught both Sora's and Makoto's attention.

"Your looking forward to seeing katsura?" Makoto asked.

"Her gravure-type body is unfair! I wanna get close to her!" Taisuke said.

"I-I see. Remember to have morals." Makoto said.

"I can't help but question Kuroda's taste in men." Makoto thought.

"That bastard..." Sora thought, with glowing red eyes, mostly glaring at Taisuke.

"Those girls sure are late." Taisuke said. The girls still haven't shown up yet.

"It takes longer for girls to get ready." said Makoto.

"How bright of you to remind me of that. Also, detestable!" Taisuke commented.

"Yeah, yeah..." Makoto muttered.

"You bastard..." Sora thought, now glowing his red eyes at Makoto.

"Thanks for waiting." said Sekai's voice, as the girls approached the three guys.

"Your late." said Makoto. Taisuke was speechless. His main focus was on the breasts of each girl in front of him. Kotonoha, was obviously the largest of the group, sport a almost an E-cup. Sekai had mostly C-cups. Hikari had C-cups as well. Setsuna however, was totally flate.

"Sawanaga, your eyes are starting to look perverted." Sekai commented.

"I'm so moved! They're not wearing their school swimsuits!" Taisuke said, with a perverse smile.

"Of course their not wearing those." said Makoto.

"No! School swimsuits are nice, but looking different from usual is very simulating!" Taisuke began explaining.

"Okay, I got it. Don't say anymore." Makoto cut his friend off.

"You like those types?" Setsuna aske Hikari. She could only chuckle. She noticed Sora siting on the side.

"Hey, who is that over?" Hikari asked. Kotonoha looked and saw Sora.

"Amamiya-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"Amamiya?" Hikari asked.

"He's a classmate of mine." said Kotonoha. An invisible arrow shot through Sora's cest.

"I see..." Hikari said. She could tell by Sora's reaction that he like her.

"A poor fool." Setsuna commented.

"Now that I think about it, why are you here, Amamiya?" Sekai asked Sora, who jerked up.

"Uh... well, you see..." Sora stammered, blushing as he looked over to Kotonoha. Much like Taisuke, he focused on her berasts.

Tetsuo and Kongo showed up a second later.

"He wanted to learn how to swim." said Tetsuo.

"Wha?" Sora gasped as he quickly turned around to face his friends.

"That's right folks. Sora cannot swim to save his life. Best thing he could do in the water is sink." said Kongo.

"Not even floaties can help him stay up." Tetsuo said, adn the two began luaghing, until Sora put those of them in a headlock.

"How about I use your heads as floaty?" Sora asks as he tights his arms around his friends.

Kotonoha chuckled at the sight. She sort of knew that Sora and his friends act like this a lot, but it shows how close they really are, whether they choose to admit it or not.

"Sorry about this, for having more people." Makoto apologized to Kotonoha.

"No, don't worry about it. Saionji-san is my friend, and the others seems like fun people." said Kotonoha, "Besides, it doesn't change the fact that your here, too, Makoto-kun." Kotonoha added, and began caress his hand.

Taisuke gasped at this sight, and Sora turns to glare at them. He still held onto his friends in his armpits.

"Oh, this is... I promised I'd show her how to swim." Makoto explains.

"Yes, I can't swim." Kotonoha added to the explaination.

"I'm jealous!" Taisuke shouted, jerking upwards.

Sora was silent, but it was clear he was also jealous, edvident when a number of angry vains appeared on his head, as well as a frown. Hikari also displayed a frown. She actually had a crush on Taisuke.

Sekai suddenly kicked Taisuke onto Sora and his friend and they all fell.

"All of you guys, have perverted eyes!" Sekai yelled at them, and Makoto.

"Preverted." Setsuna emotionlessly repeated.

"They're so cruel." both Makoto and Taisuke said at the same time.

"Hey, don't lump me in with them!" Sora yelled, while being restrained by Tetsuo. Sekai ingored them and paid more attention to Hikari.

"Go on now." Sekai whisped to Hikari.

Taisuke sat up.

"Hey, Sawanaga." said Hikari, squating down, "I can't swim either, so... could you teach me how to swim?" she asked. This caught Tetsuo's attention, and inadvertently let go of Sora, and let's him fall on his face.

"Sure." said Taisuke, without any resistance or excitement, much to Hikari's surprise. He didn't think much about Kuroda. It was fairly obvious that she liked him, but he was totally oblivious.

"Easily."

"I don't believe it." said Tetsuo, in utter disbelief.

"Believe it." said Kongo, with a smirk.

"Hey, why don't you be a little more excited?" Sekai asked Taisuke.

"About what?" Taisuke asked, naively.

Makoto just sighed. You could definately tell how ironic it is, when Makoto is already aware of others feelings for others, but he isn't aware that Sora had a crush on his girlfriend. Of course, he couldn't tell without help.

"It's okay! C'mon, let's go!" Hikari said, and pulled Taisuke away with her.

"Whoa, hey!" Taisuke yelped at he was whisked away.

"Taisuke might totally be hopeless." Makoto thought.

"I feel bad for Hikari." said Sekai. Setsuna nodded.

"I'll be damned if anyone can understand that relationship." said Kongo, "What're your thoughts?" he asked Sora.

"I could care less." said Sora, laying on his belly. Tetsuo suddenly stand on his feet.

"What's his problem?" Sora asked. Tetsuo turned, with a weird smirk on his face.

"You know what; I think I'm going to have fun with them." Tetsuo said, and ran off. Though he may not look it, but Sora was smart enough to tell what's going on with Tetsuo.

"I don't believe it." said Sora, in a bored tone.

"Believe it." Kongo repeated, with another smirk.

Meanwhile, Makoto looked to Kotonoha. She smiled, signaling that we could get started.

"You're right." Makoto agreed, and sighed again.

* * *

Sora: Now I see.

BW: See? Next chapter will be a little dramatic, especially for Sora.

Sora: Why do I have have to go through all this crap, anyway?

BW: Because, the story revolves around your attempts to get close to Kotonoha, and to try and reatrain yourself from doing something you might regret.

Sora: No, duh.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Closer

**Sky Days chapter 06: Getting Closer**

BW: And so the drama begins- NOT! I lied, somewhat. Anyway, this where things get really interesting, and really funny.

Sora: Where?

BW: You'll see.

Sora: You said that twice!

BW: You need to read in order to get info. Plus this is a chance for Sora to closer to Kotonoha.

Sora (surprised and blushing): What? Are you serious? Where? Where?

BW: As I said, read and get info.

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Soras of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own orginal character, okay? Please keep that in mind while reading future chapters as well)**

* * *

After a fated, or coincidental meeting between new friends, almost everyone starts to enjoy their time at the pool.

On one side of the pool, Sekai dives in, and swims with perfect arm strokes.

Makoto and Kotonoha watch Sekai.

"Saionji-san is really amazing." Kotonoha said.

"I think you woud've been better having Sekai show you the ropes." said Makoto.

"But, I want you to do it." Kotonoha said fermly.

"Okay. Then, I'll hold your hands." said Makoto, holding out his hands for Kotonoha.

"Okay." Kotonoha agreed, and held his hands.

"Hold on tight." said Makoto.

"Yes." said Kotonoha, "Please don't let go." Kotonoha asked.

"You'll be fine. Let's go." Makoto said and gently began pulling Kotonoha, and lets her kick her feet and breath in and out of the water, while he walks back slowly. Although no one could see, Makoto had a somewhat bored look on his face.

Meanwhile, Sora is stewing in the joice of his own anger, watching with bitter irritation as Makoto holds onto Kotonoha in this manner.

"Why you..." Sora growled, with anger in voice.

"He knows how to psuh your buttons, even if he doesn't realize it. What a perfect asshole, and an idiot." said Kongo, standing next to him, "So, you gonna join them?"

"N-no, I don't think so." Sora said, "I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"But, you did, because you wanted to see Katsura in bathing suit." said Kongo, and he chuckled, "How cute; the fact that neither of you can swim."

"I-idiot! What're you talking about?" Sora asked embarrassed.

"She doesn't look bad at all. She always has the looks. Maybe that's Katou doesn't like her." Kongo said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sora said, "Moreover... I didn't think about it up til now, but how did you know they'd be here?" Sora asked, with a glare.

"W-well..." Kongo began saying.

A flashback of a few days agi before now, Kongo spotted Kotonoha and Makoto in front of store in town; she gave him a ticket for the indoor had a couple of tickets for same the pool.

That's when he had a brain storm, and he talked to Tetsuo, and so with it in, they told Sora about the pool.

"Huh? Are you stupid? Why would I waste my time splashing around in pool water?" Sora asked, displeased.

"Would you rather go to the beach?" Kongo asked.

"No! I'm not going! period!" Sora said, and was getting ready to walk away from the classroom.

"You know, Katsura might show up there, in a really nice bathing suit I might add." Tetsuo said. Upon hearing this, Sora stopped in his tracks.

Back to the present.

"And that's what happened." said Kongo, as the flashback ended. Sora stared suspiciously as his friend.

"You were just eavesdropping?" Sora asked.

"Not intentionally though. Seeing them there in the first place was just by chance." Kongo explained, "Besides, aren't you happy that we talked you into going?" Kongo asked.

"I would be... if I hadn't neglected to remember that Itou was going to be here, and ignore my instincts." Sora said with a scowl.

"You're scaring me." said Kongo. There was a sudden yelp sound emenating from Kotonoha. As she was kicking her feet, she accidently slipped and latched onto Makoto, rapping her arms around his next. She also pressed her breasts against his body.

Sora and Kongo grapped their jaws when they saw this happen.

"Uh... yeah, something like that..." Makoto said, and he rapped his arms around Kotonoha, pressing her against him further. She smiled a second later.

"Hold on tight." Makoto said.

"Yes." Kotonoha replied.

"Tighter." Makoto said.

"Yes." Kotonoha repeated. Sora and Kongo watched the two embrace each other.

"Yup, definately a perfect asshole and an idiot." said Kongo, with a bored look. However, Sora was griding his teeth in fruastrasion and anger.

"Feel like pounding a perfect asshole plus idiot into the dirt, are we?" Kongo asked. Pounding sounds were heard. Sora walks away from the scene, leaving a battered Kongo on the floor, crying humorously, while laying on his back.

"Tetsuo, wherever you are, please come back..." Kongo cried, "It's no fun teasing Sora and getting punished for it when your not around." Kongo said as he turned over on his stomach. His crying ceased when he saw Sekai looking over to Makoto and Kotonoha.

He couldn't completely see her face since her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, but there might have been a hint of a certain emotion. She ignored them a second later, and went swimming again.

Kongo stood up, strached the side of his neck, and walked away, "Speaking of Tetsuo, I wanna see how he plans to woo his crush." he said.

Meanwhile, at the water slide, Hikari slides down, and slips off the edge to land in the water below, while yelling "YAHOO!"

Tetsuo was was already in the water, watching Hikari slide down and land in the pool.

"Nice one." said Tetsuo.

"Thanks." Hikari thanked, "By the way, I didn't catch your name before."

"Tetsuo. Tetsuo Kurokawa. And as you can plainly see, me and, other guy, whose name is Kongo Kurusugawa are good friend of Sora's." Tetsuo introduced.

"Sora? Oh, you mean Amamiya." said Hikari, "Do you guys do that everytime or what?" Hikari asked, remembering the stranglehold Sora put them through earlier.

"One way of showing our affactions towards each other." said Tetsuo, making himself look cool. Kongo saw the action, and figure it was time for a little a action for him to play.

Meanwhile, the two suddenly heard gurgling appraoching them from the water slide. Taisuke was hurled out and land in the water face first. He splashed Tetsuo, who didn't make a move. Taisuke now floats by Hikari.

"Sawanaga, your form is horrible." Hikari commented.

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one who wanted to pratice swimming?" Taisuke yelled with a quick recovery.

"This is this, and that is that." Hikari said, "So wanna go again?"

"God... are you always like this?" Taisuke asked.

"That's right. I'm always like this." Hikari said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Tasiuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"She really is cute, isn't she?" Tetsuo thought.

"Look out belowww!" Kongo's voice shouts, as he slid down, landed on an unintentional target, idenified as Taisuke Sawanaga, pushing him into Tetsuo. A huge slash was made.

Moments later, Kongo and Hikari stared at something totally not right, and it was not a happy occasion for the two boys in aparent liplock. Seriously, not a very plesent experience for either of them. They were completely frozen, with their bodies sinking beneath the water.

Setsuna's head moves through the water, muttering "First kiss, gone wrong." under the water.

Meanwhile, Sora, eslewhere seems to have gotten himself lost.

"Damn... who made this place so freaking big?" Sora asked himself.

"Um excuse me..." Sora heard a meek and familiar voice. He turned behind him, and saw Kotonoha with two strange guys, trying to hit on her, much to her dismay. "Please, I already have a boyfriend, so..." Kotonoha said. She felt totally nervous around these two.

"Hey, don't have be like that." said one of them.

"C'mon, ditch him and go have fun with us." said the other, and grabbed Kotonoha's wrist. Suddenly, he got socked in the face, by Sora, who had quickly dashed towards the scene. Kotonoha was surprised to see him like that.

"Amamiya-kun?" she said in her thoughts.

"What the hell?" the jerk yells, and then was pushed away by Sora.

"Bastards! Get your filthy paws away from her!" Sora shouts.

"What? You saying she's your girl or something?" asked the first one.

"T-that's..." Sora stammered. He didn't know what to do.

"Look if you not gonna say anything then out of the way! Is she your girlfriend or not?"

Sora was nervous. Kotonoha remained silent, and began cling to Sora's arm out of fear, rapping her arms tightly around his arm.

That's were he found the courage to say something that wasn't true, but he had no choice, "That's right! She's my girlfriend! Now get lost!"

"Tch, damn! Let's out of here." "Yeah." they said and left without another word.

"K-Kastura-san, are you okay?" Sora asked, worried about his crush.

"A-Amamiya-kun, you..." she muttered, "You said that I was your girlfriend." Kotonoha finally said. Sora turned pale faced in seconds.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that, I didn't have much of a choice, so it just happened!" Sora tried to explained himself, doing a number of strange gestures in front of her. All Kotonoha did was stare at him, until she started laughing, because she thought he was funny.

Sora blushed mostly out of a slight embarrassed feeling, "Now that I'm thinking about it, where is Itou anyway? He should be doing this sort of thing, shouldn't he?" Sora asked.

"Actually, he's waiting on me." Kotonoha replied, "See, I was um... know you, being my... business." Kotonoha blushed.

"Oh? OH! That! Hehe..." Sora chuckled.

"So anyway, what're you doing here?" Kotonoha asked.

"Me? I was... busy getting lost." Sora said, with smirk.

"You got lost? Here?" Kotonoha begin to giggle.

"Yeah, silly, huh?" Sora started chuckling as well.

"But, still this place is huge." Kotonoha said, "It definately seems to be easy to get lost in here."

"It's amazing how anyone can find the bathroom here." Sora commented. Kotonoha had no comment. Sora noticed and began doing his silly gestures again, "N-not that there isn't anything wrong with using it, but..." Sora said, while in motion. Kotonoha began giggle again.

"You really are funny sometimes, Amamiya-kun!" Kotonoha laughed away. She couldn't hold in the laughter. She look so cute when she was laughing like this. Sora blushed deeply.

"You... you don't have to say that. I'm not usually that funny." said sora, rubbing the back of his head.

"But, you are, and you really are a nice person, Amamiya-kun." Kotonoha said, with a smile, "Oh, I forgot to thank you properly. I'm sorry." Kotonoha apologized and bowed down.

"No, don't worry. I'm happy to help anytime, anywhere." Sora exclaimed, bowing down as well, "Anyway, we should probably get back to the others. They're waiting for us."

"You're right. Shall we go, then?" Kotonoha starts walking, and Sora follows her, however, Kotonoha haults.

"What's wrong, Katsura-san?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Amamiya-kun, when you said that I was girlfriend to those two earlier..." Kotonoha paused.

"Oh, that! I won't say anything to Itou about it, I swear! Or, if you want, I could apologize..." Sora said. Though he hid quite well, he felt sick thinking about apologizing to Itou.

"That's not it." Kotonoha said. This left Sora confused.

"When you said that, for some reason, I felt..." Kotonoha paused again, "Oh, nevermind. I'm just rambling."

Sora felt curious about what Kotonoha was about say, but he didn't want to bother her with such details, instead, this is what he had to say, "You know, Katsura-san, if you have any problems, you can talk to me about it." Sora said.

"Thank you." Kotonoha thanked, "But, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." Sora answered.

"Why have you been so kind to me, even after I rejected you the way I did?" Kotonoha asked. Sora found it hard to answer that one. He could say that he wanted to be closer to her, but he felt nervous, and thought it might be painful to say aloud.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious that's all. You're such a nice person, and I don't mean to pry." Kotonoha explains, "So, let's go." Kotonoha said. Moments later, they starting walking together.

Makoto and Sekai wait patiantly for Kotonoha to arrive. They see her and Sora, and wave at them.

_(Sora) I think I've gotten even closer to Katsura-san then I realized; she thinks I'm funny, and that I'm nice, and feels a lot more comfortable around me. Not that I'm complaining, in fact I'm not complaining at all. I'm really happy, that I got to talk to her, without feeling so tense._

_I guess I'm okay now. Plus, I learned, that she's even cuter when she laughs._

* * *

BW: And that's it.

Sekai: That was... interesting.

BW: Which part? That BIG kiss scene, or Sora's moment of greatness.

Taisuke and Tetsuo (Crying): DON'T MAKE LIGHT OF OTHERS MISFORTUNE, WHICH WERE CAUSED BY YOU AND YOUR WRITING!" (began beating up BW)

Sekai (sweatdrop): See you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, the Pain

**Sky Days chapter 07: Oh, the pain! ;P (finally)**

BW: Hello everyone. I just got back from a painful wait. Now, chapter 07 is up. Please enjoy. By the way, Happy (late) New Year.

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Sora's of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own original character, okay? I think you already know the drill by now)**

* * *

Moments later, everyone is sitting at the tables. Both Tetsuo and Taisuke sat with depressed aura surrounding them.

"Ahh... my first... my very first..." Taisuke groaned.

"How do you think I feel... it almost felt like I was being suffocated by a mule..." Tetsuo groaned.

Sora stared with a sweatdrop, "What the hell happened to them?" Sora asked Kongo.

"Heh heh, let's just say their first kiss was with their worst nightmare." Kongo answered. Tetsuo and Taisuke suddenly came up to him and say in unison, "DON'T MAKE LIGHT OF OTHERS MISFORTUNE, WHICH WERE CAUSED BY YOU'RE ACTIONS!" and began beating on him.

"Ugh! Argh! Stop it! Cut it out already!" Kongo cried out. In seconds, Kongo had bumps and bruise on his body. "As I thought, it's no fun getting beat alone, especially if that someone isn't just Sora." Kongo moaned.

"Shut up, Kongo!" Tetsuo shouts.

"I-I apologized up and down, didn't I?" Kongo asked. Tetsuo only replied with an angry scowl. "Right." Kongo muttered, "You know, I was actually trying to help you out, since you spawned an interest in-" Kongo was cut off in Tetsuo suddenly hit in the face.

"I said shut up!" Tetsuo yelled. He wasn't about to let Kongo spoil his chance to become least be friends with Hikari.

"Farewell, my first kiss…" Taisuke gloomy said goodbye to.

"These guys really are idiots." Hikari thought. She was not in a good mood either. She was probably hoping that she would Taisuke's first kiss, but now, her dreams have been shattered.

"Wow, these guys must be complete idiots." Sekai thought.

"They're all idiots." Setsuna said aloud.

Kotonoha arrives soon after with a basket, "Everyone, I brought lunch for us to eat." she announced, placing the basket on the table they sat at.

She opens it, and reveals some tasty looking sandwiches, enough for everyone to eat. Almost everyone gasped in awe at the wondrous meals before them.

"Amazing! Did you make all of this, Katsura-san?" Taisuke asked, with his spirits lifted.

"Yes, and there's plenty, so eat as much as you'd like." Kotonoha asked. Seconds later, everyone takes a sandwich.

Taisuke jumps out while happily chewing a bit out of a sandwich.

"Amazing! This is amazing! So good!" Taisuke cried with glee.

"I see. So it's good?" Makoto asked.

"I'm just happy it was made by a girl! You just shut up and eat!" Taisuke yelled at Makoto.

"Yeah, there's plenty more left." Kotonoha said.

"No, I'm already full." Makoto said. A moment later, Kotonoha notices something on Makoto's face. She takes a napkin and attempts to wipe off a spot of food that was hear Makoto's mouth.

"Hey, I can do that myself." Makoto said, but Kotonoha did it for him anyway. She was quite content with it.

"Hmm? What a nice girlfriend you have." commented Hikari.

An arrow shot through Sora's chest, labeled: "Pain in my Heart". He began clutching his heart. Setsuna noticed Sekai gripping her soda cup. She look sad about something.

"Huh?" Taisuke gasped in confusion.

"What is it?" Hikari asked Taisuke.

"Wasn't he going out with Saionji?" Taisuke asked.

"Poor fool. He must the only who doesn't know." said Kongo.

"Know what? What's going on here?" Taisuke asked, growing impatient.

"The truth is, Katsura has been going out with Itou." Tetsuo said. A new arrow shot through Sora's back: this one labeled: "Truth Hurts". Tetsuo knew that comment would get to Sora's pride, even if he already knew the truth.

"Yes, I'm dating Makoto-kun." Kotonoha said. Everything got silent.

Taisuke suddenly began laughing, "Ahahaha! 'The hell! I-I see, haha... W-why is water suddenly coming out of my eyes... God dammit!" Taisuke cried in frustration.

"Idiot!" Hikari said.

One last arrow shot straight through Sora's head: This one labeled, "I feel your pain"

Everything grew silent again. Makoto didn't seem very happy now that it was out in the open that he is dating Kotonoha. Kotonoha on the other hand was smiling happily, though she had her eyes close and couldn't the looks on either Makoto's or Sora's.

Sekai is also down in the dumps, though she tried to hide, and wasn't doing a job, at least in front of Setsuna. Tetsuo and Kongo noticed it too, and they especially noticed Sora's reaction. Sora definitely had a frustrated look on his face.

**(-After lunch-)**

Soon after lunch, Makoto continued his swimming lesions with Kotonoha. While Kotonoha kicks her feet, Makoto pulls her long. Moments later, they stop.

"Kotonoha, it looks your getting better." Makoto said, "I'm pretty sure you'll be okay now."

"Really? Then Makoto-kun, can you take me to a deeper area?" Kotonoha asked, and then suddenly clung to Makoto's arm, and held tightly. Happily, of course.

"Please, hold on tightly, okay?" Kotonoha requests while giggling.

"Uh, yeah..." Makoto answered. The two walked away soon after.

Meanwhile, Sora, once again, watches from a far and stews in the juice of his own anger.

"You know, maybe if you made your confession a little earlier, you wouldn't be dealing with this right now." Kongo said.

"Don't tease me Kongo, I am not in the mood."

"You're usually very moody." Tetsuo said, and then raps his arm around Sora's shoulder, and "Bet your wishing those boobs were yours, right?"

Upon hearing this, Sora punches Tetsuo and sends him sliding away on the floor.

Kongo sees a chance.

"C'mon Sora, forget about women for once, and hang out with me." Kongo suggests, while rubbing Sora's chin. The next few sounds were pummeling and punch noises.

Meanwhile, Taisuke watched and sobbed "Farewell, my precious years of youth." he sobbed. Sekai chuckled.

"Look at him! Itou's looking like a slob! I hate that kind of face boys make." Hikari stated.

"Hey, Saionji, you knew this from the start, didn't you?" Taisuke asked Sekai.

"Yeah, in fact I'm the one who brought them together." Sekai said.

"But, didn't you like Itou, too, Sekai?" Hikari asked.

"What? Do we really seem that close?" Sekai asked back.

"Yeah, yeah." Hikari and Taisuke nodded together.

"So it was her fault, after all." Sora said in his head, while continuing his pummeling.

"Seeing is believe after all. You guys are seen together a lot." Taisuke stated.

"I'm just giving him advice. Mako...-Itou seem pretty unlucky, so I figured I went a bit too far."

"Stop worrying about others and find happiness for yourself." Hikari orders to her friend.

"Yes, ma'am~!" Sekai said, in a cheerful manner.

"Speaking of luck." Hikari paused, and looked over to Sora and his friends. He was stumping on Kongo's head, who is actually enjoying it. Tetsuo laid crawled out of the flour half-unconscious.

"I don't see how luck brought them together." Hikari commented on the wacky behavior of the three boys.

"Didn't Kurokawa say that's how they show their affections for each other?" Sekai said.

"I never took that comment seriously." Hikari said.

"Enough about them, Saionji! What about me?" Taisuke yelled, "Find a girl for me next!" he pleads.

"Hmm... Then in that case..." Sekai had a grin. Hikari blushed a moment later, and Taisuke looked excited.

"Okay, I'll see if I can somebody for you soon." Sekai said.

"Really? YAHOO! Sekai Saionji-sama is the best!" Taisuke cheered with glee, "I'm about to climb the stairs of adulthood!" Taisuke chanted, and repeated several times until, "YEAHH!"

"I hate that face that guy makes." Hikari stated. Sekai chuckled.

"Haha, so what about you guys?" Sekai asked to Sora and friends, who weren't exactly far away. Sora turned to face Sekai. He wasn't in a happy mood to start talking.

"Should I find you a good partner?" Sekai asks Sora, who quickly response with "No thanks!"

"Oh, don't be like that. You've been suffering from heartbreak too, haven't you?" Sekai asks. Another arrow, labeled: Heartbreak, shoots through Sora's chest.

"H-heartbreak..." Sora's muttered as he clutched his heart.

"Saionji should be a detective when she gets out of school." Tetsuo said, finally waking up.

"Him too?" Taisuke bluntly asked.

"Happened a long time ago." Sora said. Although, he was actually lying.

"Actually, it happened a few days ago." Tetsuo said, causing Sora to kick him in the back, while he yelled, "Shut up!"

"You know... unlike some people, I don't enjoy pain..." Tetsuo said, rubbing his back. You have to admit, he asked for it.

"What about to your affections toward each other?" Hikari jokingly asks.

"It disappeared." Tetsuo replied.

Taisuke stares at Sora for a few seconds. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"W-what...?" Sora asked to the person staring at in.

"Don't tell me..." Taisuke began, "The one who rejected you was Katsura-san?" Taisuke bluntly points, while pointing his figure at a stoned Sora, who had turned to stone after Taisuke asked his question. His stunned moment meant he was right.

"I thought so!" Taisuke said, triumphantly. He picks up Sora's _stoned_ hands and says "That makes us comrades!"

"I am not your comrade!" Sora yelled, snapping back to normal.

"Best of luck to both of us, partner." Taisuke said, with glee in his eye.

"I'm not your partner either!" Sora yelled.

"Technically, Sawanaga wasn't really rejected. Well, at least not directly." Setsuna narrates.

**(-Later-)**

Pool time was drawing to a close. Everyone was getting ready to back up and leave. Makoto and Taisuke, including the trio, were waiting for the girls to come out. Kotonoha was the first to show up.

"Yo, Katsura-san!" Taisuke greets her.

"Makoto-kun, you're fast." Kotonoha said.

"Where are Sekai and the others?" Makoto asked. "Why are you so concerned about them?" Sora thought.

"They're drying their hair, but they'll be out shortly." Kotonoha answered. Both Sora and Makoto noticed that her hair seemed a little bit shiny. She probably left if somewhat wet on purpose. They both gulp down.

"Thanks to that hair, it must take longer for you dry off." Tetsuo commented.

"That's true, but I didn't want keep Makoto-kun waiting." Kotonoha said, "Um... are by chance, free next Sunday?" she asked.

"Uh... not sure." Makoto replied.

"Well, it's my sister, Kokoro."

"Kokoro-chan?"

"Yes, she won't stop about seeing you again." Kotonoha states.

"Seeing him again...? Does that he's been to her house already...?" Sora thought, "And Kokoro... is that her sister?"

"If you want..." Kotonoha paused, walked over and took Makoto's hand, and held it. Sora jerked back.

"This chick is unbelievable." Tetsuo and Kongo thought to themselves. They are mildly disappointed at how she can casually do something like this in front of not one, but two people that had their feelings rejected.

Taisuke doesn't seem to mind though, but he noticed something usual.

"Hey, you don't look too happy, dude." he said. He saw that Makoto wasn't smile, and from that, he got the feeling that Makoto wasn't all too excited about his girlfriend taking his hand.

"That's not true." Makoto denies.

"Is that true, Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"No, I'm happy." Makoto quickly replied.

"You don't look it, you bastard." Sora scowled. He didn't that aloud though. But, if it was his she was holding, he'd be the happiest guy in the world.

Just then, they heard foot steps approaching. Sekai and the other girls finally showed up.

"Oh, Sekai." Makoto greeted.

"Oh? Are we interrupt?" Hikari asked.

"Nope, you arrived just in time." Tetsuo joked.

Sekai snickered.

"Idiot, your late." Makoto said to Sekai. Interestingly enough, he had different expression on his face, something both Kotonoha and Sora noticed right away.

Kotonoha simply looked down on herself, while Sora just glared at him.

"What's with that happy look on your face?" Sora thought. If there's something he should be paying attention too, it should be his own girlfriend, not some other girl.

Sekai also gave immediate notice to this development, and she too wasn't happy.

"Makoto!" she snapped.

"What?" Makoto exclaimed in surprise.

"Come with me for second!" Sekai demands, "Katsura-san, I'm gonna borrow him for while." Sekai said to Kotonoha, before grabbing her best friend's boyfriend away with her.

"Okay... what the heck was that about?" Tetsuo asked.

"Don't ask me." Kongo replied.

Soon after, Tetsuo spots Sora staring at the wall in deep thought. He walks over, and raps his arm around his friend's shoulder again.

"You know, this is a perfect opportunity." Tetsuo whispered, "Katsura's alone right now, so make your move already."

"Why are you talking to me about this right now?" Sora asked Tetsuo.

"You know, you may or may not realize this, but me and Kongo are looking out for you, so wise up already." Tetsuo said.

"I didn't ask you to." Sora said.

Tetsuo sighed, "_Sigh_... If weren't for me and Kongo, you wouldn't be here rght now. So go ahead and give her a heads up. On less you already had a moment with her?" Tetsuo asked. Sora gave him an expression of the "how the hell" kind, which gave him away.

"So I was right." Tetsuo said, with a sly grin.

"Shut your mouth." Sora immediately demanded.

"What's wrong?" Kotonoha asked. The two jump at the sound of her voice in surprise.

"N-nothing really!" Sora immediately replied, getting out of Tetuo grasp. Tetsuo smiled, and signaled a scheme.

"You know, Katsura..." Tetsuo paused, catching her attention, "I wasn't thinking... how about you hang out with-urgh!" Sora cut off Tetsuo with a quick fist to the stomach. Aftwards, he fell over, holding his belly tightly.

"Y-you know... you could kill me... one of these days..." Tetsuo groaned, "SHUDDUP!" Sora snapped.

"What was he about to-" Kotonoha was to ask.

"Nothing!" Sora immediately replied.

"Don't tell me, he's got the hots for her too?" Hikari wonders, thinking that Tetsuo might have a crush on Kotonoha. This question makes Tetsuo pain filled expression disappear in an instant. He turned to stone, and chipped away.

"No way." Kongo answers, "The one he has the hots for is-blegh!" just as Sora shut Tetsuo up, Tetsuo shuts Kongo up with a sock to the face. Everyone around them, except Sora, had a sweat drop to their heads.

"He sure quirked up in a flash." Setsuna commented.

"I think Amamiya's personality is starting to rub off on him." Hikari commented.

"Everybody, we're back!" Sekai called out, walking back to the gang with Makoto in toe, "Shall we get..." Sekai paused, seeing Kongo on the floor, and Tetsuo panting heavily.

"What happened?" Sekai asked.

"Male bonding." Setsuna said.

Later on, everyone caught and road a bus home.

During the ride, it was mostly chit chat between newly formed friends. Meanwhile, Kotonoha had fallen asleep on Makoto's shoulder. All Sora did was stare out the window, trying not to look at the sight of those two.

Tetsuo and Kongo take notice of this behavior.

Saddening as it was, at least for him, Taisuke was the first to get off. Now it was just the trio, Makoto and the girls.

Later, everybody else was dropped off at one point, and now Sora is walking home from the bus stop. As he walks by himself, he takes a deep sigh. He begins to wonder to himself "What am I doing?" as he walks home.

**(-Days later-)**

The next few days later, Sora is once again wandering around town. This time though, he is not alone. His friends are following close behind.

"It's nice to take a stroll, don't you think Tetsuo?" Kongo asked Tetsuo.

"Kongo, you read my mind. It's been while since we hung out. Even if we did it at the pool." Tetsuo said.

"Don't the two of you ever stop talking?" Sora asked, feeling as annoyed as ever with these two, "Why are you even following me, anyway?"

"Who else is gonna keep you company?" Tetsuo asks.

"Hanging out with you is what keeps me happy." Kongo flirts, once again, glomping onto Sora. Sora's irritation grows higher.

"I'm about ready to suck you guys again... huh?" Sora froze. His ears had caught a strange sound.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Tetsuo asked, noticing this. Sora dashs to an ally, travels down it. His two friends, worrying about him, decides to following him.

What do they find? Something absolutely praise worthy of being an asshole. Sora watches with shock, and disgust, as a boy cannoobling with some girl. Their names; Makoto Itou, and Sekai Saionji, respectively.

* * *

BW: Dom dom dom dom~! And the story takes a new turn! What has our hero stumbled upon? An affair. Well, we all saw this coming anyway, so... go figure.  
Knocking that aside; I'm finally uploading a new chapter after what seemed like forever. Oh my goodness, gracious! Anyway, see ya next chapter, Sora fans.


	8. Chapter 8: The Heart and The Sky

**Sky Days chapter 08: The Heart and the Sky**

BW: Hello everyone. Things are really chaotic now. Sora and friends discover something disturbing, but not unexpect. Makoto + Sekai = the Infamous Cheating/love affair arc. Plus, we're introducing someone special for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Sora's of other franchises. The Sora in this story, is my own original character, okay? I think you already know the drill by now)**

* * *

The next few days later after the pool, Sora is once again wandering around town. This time though, he is not alone. His friends are following close behind.

"It's nice to take a stroll, don't you think Tetsuo?" Kongo asked Tetsuo.

"Kongo, you read my mind. It's been while since we hung out. Even if we did it at the pool." Tetsuo said.

"Don't the two of you ever stop talking?" Sora asked, feeling as annoyed as ever with these two, "Why are you even following me, anyway?"

"Who else is gonna keep you company?" Tetsuo asks.

"Hanging out with you is what keeps me happy." Kongo flirts, once again, glomping onto Sora. Sora's irritation grows higher.

"I'm about ready to sock you guys again... huh?" Sora froze. His ears had caught a strange sound.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Tetsuo asked, noticing this. Sora dashs to an ally, travels down it. His two friends, worrying about him, decides to following him.

They reach the end. What do they find? Something absolutely praise worthy of being an asshole. Sora watches with shock, and disgust, as a boy cannoobling with some girl. Their names; Makoto Itou, and Sekai Saionji, respectively.

"Holy crap..." Tetsuo whispered, with a generally surprised look on his face.

"What do we have here...?" Kongo whispers, also surprised.

Sora remained silent. His bangs shading his eyes from the light. He may have appeared calm, but something was stirring him up inside. It's called... well, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Anyway, Makoto rests on top of Sekai, with a tight huge, and lips fastened together.

"Sekai..." Makoto whispered into Sekai's ear. Both of them were breathing deeply.

"Don't... Makoto..." Sekai moans. She was starting to feel something in this moment with Makoto. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Something with a ferious aura. It was like the sky was turning red, and black ominous clouds circling around.

What she saw, was the boy named Sora Amamiya, who glares down on the pair of cheaters before him, with full blood lust, and killing intent in his eyes. Sekai was frozen in terror.

Luckily, just as Sora was about move his foot forward, Tetsuo and Kongo quickly but quietly grab their friend's arms, and carried him off as quickly as they could. Makoto remained oblivious.

"What's wrong, Sekai?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing..." Sekai muttered, with her face contorted with fright, "But I think a few years off my life span went down the drain..." she added. Makoto had no idea what she was talking about.

**(-The park-)**

Trio dashed all the way to the middle of the park. They were all panting since they ran so hard to get away.

"That was way too close for comfort..." Tetsuo sighed, out of breathe.

"Okay, just what the hell was that?" Sora yelled.

"Well, apparently, those two were going at it; right behind Katsura's back, too. The poor girl." Tetsuo said.

"Well, it's not like this wasn't to be expected. Not many guys stay faithful to one girl. Guess we know which catagory Itou belongs to, now don't we." Kongo said.

"That's not what I meant!" Sora yelled, "Why'd you pull me out of there?" Sora asked. Then again, he was curious as to why Itou is going around Katsura's back. By curious, we mean furious.

"Isn't it obvious? If we let you get your hands on Saionji or Itou, you would've been something you'd regret." Tetsuo said.

"What would I regret? Weren't you ones that said I should beat the crap out of Itou and get it over with?"

"Yeah, but aren't you the one trying not to break Katsura's heart? If you so such as put Itou or Saionji in the hospital, she's bound to hate you for it. Or worse yet, she may never speak to you, or even look you in the eye again." Kongo said.

After hearing that, Sora suddenly turned into a pale faced, dried up mummy, laying flat on the ground.

"...Mommy..." Sora ottered, sounding almost as if he were dead.

"See, we told you." Kongo snarked.

"Wow, that's one word I thought would never come out Sora's mouth." Tetsuo commented, "Well, either way, you won't have to do anything, 'cause I got this." Tetsuo said. Upon hearing this, life came back to Sora. He lifts his head from the ground, complexion returning to normal and all.

Tetsuo held out his cell phone, and shows a picture of Makoto and Sekai going at it. He had taken it before he and Kongo made their dangerous escape with Sora in toe.

Sora had the cell in his hand, and stares at the picture.

"What the hell is this picture?" Sora calmly asked.

"Ain't that obvious too? It's blackmail. Blackmail!" Tetsuo proudly said.

"Ooh, I get it! Your going to show that picture to Itou and Saionji to get them to stop their affair." Kongo guessed currectly.

"Right-a-roonie! And if all goes well, we should get Itou to break up with Katsura. It's pretty clear that he's not gonna stay faithful to her, not after what we just saw, anyway." Tetsuo said, failing to notice Sora glare at the pciture in the cell.

"Or better yet. Show it to Katsura, and tell her what's going on before it's too late." Kongo suggests.

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Tetsuo praised.

"Right, that is to say, if you can show it to any of them." Kongo said, sigaling Tetsuo to look towards Sora by pointing at him. The next moment, Sora literally prepares to sallow the cell phone whole, and proves it by shoving it into the hole under his nose.

"Hey, what do think you're doing? Don't eat my cell phone!" Tetsuo tries to get his cell back.

"Shuddup!" Sora shouts, trying his best to eat and sallow it. Soon the two began wrestle with each other.

Kongo noticed that people were beginning to stare.

"You know guys, people are watching, and you're embarrassing yourselves." Kongo said, with embarrassed blush.

Moments later, Tetsuo finally managed to pull his cell phone away. He checks to see if it was alright. It seems nothing was damaged.

"Whew...! Sora! If anything happens to my phone, I'm holding you responsible!" Tetsuo threatens Sora, who didn't take it seriously at all. He could care less about Tetsuo's cell phone, but he can't have him spreading that photo around.

"Don't show that Katsura-san! In fact, don't show it to anyone!" Sora said.

"What? Why?" Tetsuo asked.

"This is our secret, got it! You better take it to the grave!" Sora demands, "Besides, Katsura-san's not gonna like it. She's delicate."

"Says the guy who gave her unknowing boyfriend and all too aware best friend the most menacing and epic _death glare_ ever." Tetsuo snarked.

"I'm serious!" Sora glared at Tetsuo.

"Of course you are..." Tetsuo weakly smirked.

"But Sora, you know this may not be the best idea." Kongo said.

"He's right you know. In fact, I guarantee that you'll be royally biting yourself on the ass later on if you do this." Tetsuo said.

Sora ignored these warnings, and walked off, leaving his two friends behind.

"Hey! Sora!" Tetsuo called out to him, but Sora once again ignores him, "Damn, that guy's stubborn."

"He's been like that ever since he was little." Kongo stated, "So, what'll we do?"

"Guess we'll have to go along with it. In the mood he's in right now, he's bound to kill us." Tetsuo said.

"Guess that means we'll be taking a short break." Kongo said.

**(-A distance away-)**

Meanwhile, Sora is still walking. His head was in the clouds.

"I know..." he thought, "I know this'll mean trouble, but she seems so happy with him, and yet that bastard..." Sora was beginning to get irritated again; remembering the image of Itou and Saionji kissing each other. It was enough to make his stomach turn.

But then, another image pops into his head; the time he and Kotonoha talked to each other alone at the pool. The look on her face seemed more relaxed then before, and her smiling and laughing had deep meaning behind their relationship, but...

_"Why have you been so kind to me, even after I rejected you the way I did?" _Kotonoha's question echoed in his head. He was beginning to wonder why himself. Well of course, being friends with her might have been just as good as having her as girlfriend, but maybe he doesn't want to be just friends. All of these thoughts were beginning to confuse him.

"Dammit! What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about all of this?" Sora yelled in his mind, as well as showing visible signs of frustration. Before he knew, he had stoppped moving his legs forward, and stood in place.

Suddenly, he felt something bump into him.

"Kya!" a little girl's voice squack, with a thud following after.

Sora turns to his side and sees a little girl, with dark hair in a white dress on the ground. He couldn't see her face, since her head was down.

"Ow... ow..." she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

Sora was stunned for second, but gather his senses, and looks down toward the girl. "Hey, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah..." she answered.

"Here, sorry about knocking you ever." Sora apologized, advances forward and extending his hand forward to her. Seems he's forgotten about his confused state at the moment. However, he did hear a crunching sound as soon as he stepped forward.

The little girl takes Sora's hand, while looking up at him, revealing her face, and drawing Sora's dumbfounded attention.

The girl had a remarkable resemblance to the girl Sora is crushing on, Kotonoha Katsura. However, her hair is much shorter, and she had big brown eyes. Though, she's certainly smaller then Katsura, she certainly had cute written all over her.

"Thanks." the girl thanked, until she noticed something beneath the dumbstruck boy in front of her. "AHH!" she gasped. It was her favorite ice cream, spilled and completely stepped on, and with hope of finishing it off.

Sora looked down, and saw that it was his foot stepping on the ice cream. No wonder he heard crouching sound earlier. He stepped on the girl's ice scream.

"My ice cream!" the girl cried.

"O-oh crap!" Sora exclaimed.

"How could you? That was my favorite!" the girl yelled at Sora.

"N-no, I didn't mean..." Sora stammered.

"Your gonna pay for that!" the girl demanded to Sora. Sora was at a lose.

**(-Moments Later-)**

After his blunder in stepping on a girl's ice cream, Sora bought a new cone for her. With that, she happily enjoys it.

"It's soo good!" the girl squealed with joy.

"Glad your satisfied." Sora said. He wasn't exactly full of joy himself, considering what this girl just put him through.

"Hey, Mister, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Huh? I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself. He didn't even know why he did that.

"Thanks for buying me ice cream, Sora-kun!" the girl thanked Sora, with a smile that reminded him of Kotonoha. It's not just that smile; she looks an awful lot like Kotonoha. Could she be...?

"I'm Kokoro. Kokoro Katsura. Nice to meet you." Kokoro finally introduced herself.

Kokoro? Kotonoha, her older sister, did mention a Kokoro. Sora was right. This girl is Kotonoha's young sister.

"Sora-kun, what's wrong?" Kokoro asked Sora, who stared off into space again.

"Huh? O-oh, nothing." Sora snapped back into reality thanks to Kokoro's voice.

"Your so spacey Sora-kun!" Kokoro laughed.

"I am not!" Sora denied. Kokoro continued to laugh. Though, Sora didn't actually mind of that she was laughing at him. She might be Katsura's younger sister, but her personality is completely different. Sora found that kind of amusing in a way.

**(-Hours later-)**

An hour or so later, Kokoro and Sora walk together along the sidewalk. Kokoro happily hummed to herself while walking a few feet ahead of Sora. She was indeed satisfied with the ice cream she eat earlier.

"Sora-kun! Hurry up!" Kokoro called to Sora, as she spun around.

Sora thought "Why am I hanging out with a kid?"

"Kya!" Sora heard Kokoro's voice cry. She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into a thug.

"Watch where you goin', ya brat!" the thug threaten the little girl in front of him. Kokoro was frighten of the thug's words, until Sora stepped in front of her.

"Sora-kun?" Kokoro uttered in surprise.

"Can I help you?" Sora asked the thug.

"And who the hell are you?" the thug asks Sora. In response, Sora simply glared at the thug. The thug was taken aback for a short second, but soon walked away.

"Tch... coward!" Sora insulted. He just scared off a man who was probably twice his age, and twice his size.

"Wow! That was cool, Sora-kun!" Kokoro cheered.

"Yeah, well watch where your going next time, alright." Sora said. From what Katsura said, Kokoro seems to really like Itou. Now, Kokoro was starting to like Sora, too, not that he'd pay any mind.

"Kokoro!" said a samiliar voice from behind. To both Kokoro and her savior surprise. They turn around, and see Kokoro's older sister, and Sora's classmate and crush, Kotonoha Katsura.

"Onee-chan." Kokoro exlcaimed.

"Katsura-san?" Sora exclaimed as well.

"Amamiya-kun?" Kotonoha said when she sees Sora.

"Eh? Onee-chan, you know Sora-kun?" Kokoro asked her big sister.

"He's a classmate at achool." Kotonoha said, but then, she got back on topic, "Anyway, Kokoro, you are way late! Mother and Father are worried, you know!" Kotonoha scolded Kokoro.

"Uh..." Kokoro was at loss. When her sister gets script, she's scary.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kotonoha ordered as the big sister.

"Yes, ma'am." Kokoro complied and walks over to her sister.

Strangely, it didn't bother him that she said classmate just now like it did before, but that wasn't what was on Sora's mind. He remembered the scene he saw earlier today, the one where Itou and Saionji where hitting off, right behind Kotonoha's back. He knew wasn't right, but he wanted to keep that a secret to keep her happy, but...

"Amamiya-kun?" Kotonoha's voice called to him.

"Huh? What?" Sora sprang back to reality again.

"Is something the matter, Amamiya-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"N-Nothing really..." Sora stammered.

"Onee-chan, Sora-kun's a real space case." Kokoro joked to Kotonoha.

"Hey! I'm not space case!" Sora shouted at that commented. Kotonoha simply chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just hadn't realized you were airheaded til now." Kotonoha said, while she laughed again. Sora started blushing. "You were taking care of Kokoro this whole time, right? I'm sorry for any trouble she might have put through." Kotonoha apologized.

"Hey!" Kokoro cried.

"N-No! It's not problem." Sora said.

"Really? Well, thanks for looking after my sister." Kotonoha thanked. She turned her attention to Kokoro, and with a smile, she said "Let's go home, Kokoro."

"Yeah!" Kokoro cheered, and the sister's went on their way.

"Amamiya-kun, do you want to come with us?" Kotonoha asks to Sora. He was taken aback at first, but he couldn't refuse such a chance.

While Sora and the Katsura sisters were on their way home, Kokoro began talking, "Hey, Onee-chan, just before you arrived, Sora-kun did something really cool!" she said.

"Really?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah, I was being accosted by this big ugly thug, and then Sora-kun stepped in a scared him off!" Kokoro taled.

"So, he's saved you?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yep. He was so scared, he ran away." Kokoro said.

"Your exaggerating. I didn't anything special. Besides, your own fault for not paying attention to where you were going." Sora states.

"Aww! That's mean!" Kokoro pouted.

"Kokoro! Don't pout!" Kotonoha scolded Kokoro. Then, she looks toward Sora, "Thank you for saving my sister. And again, I apologize for the trouble." she said to him.

"Really, it's no problem." Sora said.

"You really are a nice person, Amamiya-kun." Kotonoha smiled. Sora smiled back in response. He was glad to able to her like this.

"Hey hey, Onee-chan!" Kokoro called to her sister.

"What, Kokoro?" Kotonoha answers.

"Let's have Sora-kun stay over at our house!" Kokoro delcared. Sora stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kokoro, your already demanding Makoto-kun to come and stay over! Now, you want to cause more trouble for Amamiya-kun?" Kotonoha scolded Kokoro again.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kokoro starts complaining.

"That's a no go! It's not good to be selfish!" Kotonoha said. Kokoro was silent.

"H-Hey, like I keep saying, it's no trouble at all. To be honest, I like spending time with you, Katsura-san." Sora said.

"Eh? Is that so?" Kotonoha asked Sora.

"Well, when you have a camera snapping voyeur, and a masochistic pretty boy as friends, your ability to "have fun" is quite limited." Sora comments, referring to Tetsuo and Kongo.

"But, isn't it nice to have at least some friends whom you can really talk to?" Kotonoha asked.

"It's not like I asked them to hang out with me." Sora said, "Anyway, if you wanna hang out some time, then it's okay."

"Really? I feel bad for putting you out like this, but if it's fine with you, then I guess it's alright with me." Kotonoha said. Kokoro caught that last part.

"Really?!" Kokoro squealed.

"Yeah, but we can't bother Amamiya-kun too much, alright."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kokoro cheered.

"Nothing keeps you down, doesn't it?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'll be going on ahead. See you at school." Kotonoha bid to Sora.

"Y-Yeah..." Sora said, and waved goodbye. Kokoro did the same a moment. Soon after, Sora went home as well, but with a lot stuff on his mind.

_(Sora) Today, I just met with Katsura's kid sister. She's pretty bubbly, that girl. Seeing that, and seeing that Katsura-san can actually trust me, make me relieved, but, what about Itou and Saionji? The fact that they're cheating on her, just makes me want to... but, as usual, I can't, for fear of her hating. But still, I'm beginning to wonder, should I really keep this a secret? In fact, why should I? Really? What the hell, Sora Amamiya? What's wrong with you?_

* * *

BW: And that's it for chapter 08. Finally. Seriously though, for it took some long. So what you think? Sora and Kotonoha just grew a little bit closer. Anyway, see you around.


	9. Chapter 9: Tension

**Sky Days chapter 09: Tension**

BW: Okay, so Sora finds Makoto and Sekai doing you know what, and you know what he does? He decided to keep it a secret from Kotonoha. Seriously! What the hell, Hero?! Be prepared for some serious moments in this chapter, and a few humorous ones, too.

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Sora's of other franchises. You know the drill)**

* * *

We're back at school, after a what seemed like a long (almost feels like an enternity) weekend. Actually, it's been a few days, after the weekend ended.

Lunch hour came, and Sora is all alone on the rooftop. Where are Makoto and Sekai? Probably doing you-know-what. He's frequently seen Makoto and Sekai going else where to makeout.

"Damn them..." Sora muttered to himself. At that moment, he heard the rooftop door open.

"Excuse me." said Kotonoha's voice. Kotonoha was carrying a four boxed lunches. One for each in the group.

"Hey, Katsura-san." Sora greeted her.

"Amamiya-kun, hello." Kotonoha greeted back.

"That's a lot boxed lunches." Sora said.

"Well, I was hoping that you, Makoto-kun, Saionji-san, and I could enjoy lunch together. One boxed lunch for each of us." said Kotonoha, "But it seems Makoto-kun and Saionji-san aren't here. That's too bad."

"Well, it'd be a waste to throw those extras away, so why not let me eat 'em." grinned Sora.

"Are you sure?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." answered Sora.

"Alright then. But, don't over do it, okay."

Sora smiled cheerfully, knowing that Kotonoha is completely open to him. But, in his heart, Sora knew it might not go on forever, because he knows that sooner or later, he'll have to tell her the truth, which will hurt her more then either of them can bare. Far now however, he wants her to be happy.

After eating some of the sandwhiches, Sora and Kotonoha sat quietly together. While doing so, Sora couldn't stop thinking about this, and decided to ask her something.

"H-Hey, Katsura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Well... I was just thinking..." Sora felt hesitatant, but pushed on, "What would you do if someone, ot in fact, people that you know did something so unforgivable that it would... that it would hurt you, and you wouldn't want anything to do with them anymore?"

"Eh? What're you saying?" Kotonoha asked, confused.

"Well, this is just hyperthetical. You don't really need to answer if you don't want to." Sora said.

Kotonoha remained quiet for a short second before actually answering, "If that someone I know did do something unforgivable, I would still have faith them."

Sora was surprised to hear this answer, but he knew it would sound just like her.

"Even if no one else trusts them, I'd still believe that, deep down, they still have good hearts inside." she continued.

"Yeah, that sounds just like you." Sora smiled.

Kotonoha blushed. "So, what brought this up all of sudden?"

"What-oh, nothing in particular." Sora lied. Kotonoha could tell he was hiding something, but since she didn't want to make Sora feel uncomfortable, she decided she wouldn't pry.

The bell rang.

"Looks like lunch time is over. Shall we go make to class?" Kotonoha suggests.

"Yeah..." Sora agrees.

**(-After School-)**

Sora is preparing to leave the empty classroom. His two friends went home ahead, as usual.

He sat there, thinking to himself. He wonders if he have a good heart, even would he's keeping a secret like her boyfriend and best friend going around her back. Is this really going to keep her happy? Just blissfully unaware of Makoto's unfaithfulness.

Just as Sora walks out of the classroom, he met with Makoto.

"Oh hey, Amamiya." Makoto said. Sora response with a quick scowl, and trots off in the opposite way. Feeling offended, Makoto walks after him.

"Hey, Amamiya, where you going?" Makoto asked Sora, who ignored him.

"Don't talk to me! In fact, don't even follow me!" Sora said, not even looking back.

"C'mon! I dropped the "kun" thing for you. What else do you want?!" Makoto yelled.

Sora suddenly stopped. "Let me ask you something; what is it that you want?" Sora asked, leaving Makoto confused.

"What do I...?"

"Is it to just let your hormones run free?" Sora asked, now starting to feel agitated.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Makoto asked.

Suddenly, Sora comes, roughly grabs Makoto by the collar, and slammed him into the lockers with great force.

"O-Oouch... That's hurts! What's your problem?!" Makoto grimaced.

"There's a girl who honestly believe that you, of all people, have a good heart, that's what!" Sora retorts.

"Huh?" Makoto is still confused. What's up with him? Why is he so pissed?

"You listen, and listen good! If you **EVER** screw up and hurt that girl in anyway possible, I will make sure you pay for it, with your life!" Sora warns, and releases Makoto. He trots away soon after, leaving Makoto on the floor.

"Ugh... what's with him...?" Makoto inquires. He knew Sora didn't seem to like him that much, but he never thought he would make such threats.

Meanwhile, someone was watching the scene unfold. No, it wasn't Tetsuo or Kongo. It was someone in Makoto and Sekai's class. Her name was Setsuna Kiyoura, and unlike Makoto, she knows what Sora was talking about.

**(-The Next day: Lunch break-)**

It's lunch break again.

Makoto and Sekai are behind the gym, doing the usual since they started their affair. Makoto kisses Sekai deeply, meanwhile, subbing his hands all over her body. She feels intoxicated by his kiss and his touch.

However, she noticed that Makoto's thoughts had been clouded, given the strange expression on his face.

"Makoto, what's wrong?" Sekai asked Makoto.

"Huh?" Makoto said. He was thinking about what Sora said the other day, and still didn't understand what he meant. Not that it mattered. Because this felt so good, "Nothing..." he answered, and kissed Sekai again.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching. He remained stoic, but he felt he had rellay this to someone he knows, and so he leaves the scene.

**(-Class 1-4-)**

In Class 1-4, Sora just sat there, bored out of his wits. Or, is it really boredon that has our hero looking dejected? Kotonoha was busy at a Student Coouncil meeting, and couldn't make it to their usual lunch meeting. Makoto and Sekai... is there any point in mentioning those two?

But, there is the fact taht he threatened Makoto the other day, which was nagging at him too.

"I should've skipped school today." Sora thought.

"Sora." said Tetsuo's voice. He stood right beside Sora, but Sora gave no response. Tetsuo just sighed, "It's already been a few days. You sure you wanna keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Sora asks.

"Huh... Looks like you're in the mood for mind games." Tetsuo commented. He could tell right away that Sora has every intention of keeping what they saw a secret. "Anyway, they've shown no sign of stopping. They're even doing it at school. I'm sure you've noticed, even at this point." Tetsuo notified.

"Do you ever stop stalking people?" Sora asked Tetsuo.

"Not like I had a choice. I've only seeen those two in the hall, going somewhere private." Tetsuo said, in a serious tone, "In any case, it's not about me. This whole sotry is about you. It's time you made a choice, and I hope you make the right one in the future. I'm saying this as a freind."

Sora gave no response to that. But, he had to admit, Tetsuo has a point, despite being a "camera snapping voyeur". But, what choice does he have?

It grew silent between the two, until, "Are you Amamiya-kun?" asked a girl's voice.

Tetsuo and Sora turned to see the small girl with green hair. It was Setsuna.

"Hey, you're that short girl who was with Katsura-san at the pool." said Sora, although he vaguely remembers her.

"That's rude of you not to remember my name." she said in her usual monotone.

"Well, excuse me." Sora said.

"At anyway rate, what do you want with Sora?" Tetsuo inquires.

"I need to borrow his cell phone." said Setsuna. Blank faces were left on Sora's and Tetsuo's faces. The people in the classroom noticed Setsuna talking to Sora and Tetsuo and just stared.

"And... I should give my cell phone to you, because...?" Sora inquires.

"It's a secret." answered Setsuna.

"Well, even if I was interested, I refuse to-"

"Here you go." said Kongo, suddenly appearing, and handing Setsuna a certain person's cell phone. It was red, and had a strap with a mini bell on it.

"Cute bell." said Setsuna. Soon after she opens it.

"Hey! That's my phone!" Sora yelled, and attempted to get it back before Setsuna could mess with it. Kongo however restrained Sora himself and allowed Setsuna to do her thing.

It only took a couple seconds to enter a certain number into the phone's list of numbers. While she was doing that, Sora eventually gets free and beats Kongo up, much to his disturbing joy.

"Done." said Setsuna, and in a instant, Sora snatched his cell phone away. He peeks inside to see what Setsuna has done. He sees an unfamiliar number.

"Don't delete it." Setsuna said, "Wait 'til midnight, and make sure you have your cell on." Setsuna instructed.

"And whay should I listen to you?" Sora asked.

"Because, you'll be glad you did." Setsuna replied, and left. People were staring at her as she left, and then began whispering to themselves.

"Okay..." Tetsuo muttered.

"What the hell was that about?" Sora inquired, "More to the point, Kongo! What's the big idea doing that? How and why did you sneak my cell and give it her in the first place?" Sora interrogates.

"That's a-sec-ret." Kongo answered, only to get a punch to the face. He fell back with a nose bleed.

"You're an idiot." Sora grumbled.

"And I'm the only sane one." said Tetsuo.

**(-Sora's room: Midnight-)**

Sora is up in this room. Just out of curiosity, he did as Setsuna instructed and left his cell phone, and the number intact. He waited for while. He put his cell phone in front of him while sitting on his bed. Started growing impasstient.

"What's so important about this anyway?" he asked himself. He stares at he phone. Still nothing. "Geez! What waste of time!" Sora grunted, and was about to reach for the phone to turn it off, but it suddenly started ringing. It was number Setsuna put in.

"Well, it's about time..." Sora said. He picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Um... Amamiya... kun..." said a meek, familiar voice.

"Katsura-san...?" Sora uttered in shock.

"So, this is Amamiya-kun's number?" Kotonoha asked.

"Why...?"

"Um, well... after the council meeting, Kiyoura-san-"

"Huh? You know Kiyoura?" Sora asked.

"Yes. She's start of the student council as well. But, she and I aren't all that close. She's actually friends with Saionji-san."

"She and Saionji... are friends?" Sora asks. He starts wondering, does she know about the whole Makoto and Sekai affair.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, after the meeting, she suddenly asked me if she could borrow my phone."

"And, you gave it to her?"

"Apparently I did. She input a number and told me to call this person at midnight. I didn't understand, and she sounded so serious."

"And that number turned out to be mine..." Sora guessed.

"Um... Amamiya-kun, did she...?"

"Yes. She did the same to me. She bardged in, had Kongo sntach my cell from under my nose, and put in this number. I assume it's yours, Katsura-san?" Sora asked.

"It must be. I wonder why she did this." Kotonoha wonders.

"... Probably because it's for her "friend"..." Sora muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what should we do? Should we just delete these numbers? It'd be knida awkward if Itou and others found out about this."

"No. I think this is fine. Having each other's numbers is actually a pretty good thing, since we're friends." Kotonoha said.

"Friends, huh...?" Sora chuckled, "It's kinda embarrassing, thinking about it, but if okay with you, then I got no objections." said Sora with a smile.

On the other end, Kotonoha sighed, "Thank goodness..."

Sora was indeed glad that to have this number, but he questioned on wether or not he should be happy about Setsuna demanding his phone.

Next thing on his mind was, Makoto. Given what happened yesterday, he was thinking that he may have said something to Kotonoha. Not only that, he wondered if Makoto has actually paid attention to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Katsura-san... has Itou talked to you lately?"

"Eh?"

"I know it should be none of my buisness, but I'd like to know if... things are going well, between you and him."

"I think things are going well, but lately, we haven't talked much." Kotonoha answered. Sora felt a twinge of anger.

"In fact, we haven't talked much at all." Kotonoha's started to sound a little dejected, "Lately, whenever I call him, he ingores my calls. And, whenever I suggest we go out, he says he has other plans. Not only, Saionji-san and I haven't spoken in a long either."

"Saionji too?" Sora asked. He already what that meant.

"Maybe, they're just busy. And if that's the case, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Hmmm..." Sora remained quiet, while listening to Kotonoha. Hearing her voice made his mind clear and heart calm. But, if its sadden like this, he can't help feel the same.

"I'm sorry to heap all of this on you. You must busy with your own life too, and you probably think this is waste of time."

"No, I'm not wasting talking to you like this. I did say it wasn't any trouble. That, and I did tell that if had problems, you can talk to me about it." Sora reminded her, "I may not be a miracle worker, but if you need an ear or two that needs listening to, I wager I could lend mine."

"Thank you, Amamiya-kun. You're too kind." Kotonoha thanked, feeling that she can trust Sora. Their relationship seems to have reached higher then before. Sora is glad to know that she can depend on him. "Oh, look at the time. It's so late. I'd hate to keep any longer, so..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, one more thing. The School Festival is coming up. Are you going to participate?" Kotonoha asked.

"The School Festival? I don't normally go."

"But, it could be fun. I'd really like if you could take part in it. And, it would be nice if we hung out together. Would you like to?"

"Sure! I'm game!" Sora energetically answered.

"Then I'll see you there. Bye." Kotonoha said and hung up.

After turning off his cell phone, Sora froze for moment. He began chuckling to himself, "She asked me to hang out with her... this is seriously the greatest moment of my life~" Sora grinned with glee.

* * *

BW: That's chapter 09. I've been uploading chapters late at night, and I don't know why. But either, things are coming to a hit. School Festival Arc, coming up. So, stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10: Preparation

**Sky Days chapter 010: Preparation**

BW: I've finally getting back into Sky Days. It's been like forever I did anything with the story, now I'm getting motivated to do it. It may not last long, since I've got other stories that need doing as well. Actually, I think I'm going to end Sky Days here, and then create a part 2 to continue. Enjoy this final chapter.

**(I don't own anything from School Days, but the OC's belong to me; one more thing, the name Sora or his appearance has nothing to do with the Sora's of other franchises. You know the drill)**

* * *

The next day after he and Kotonoha talked over the phone, Sora sits gleefully in class. He hadn't slept that night. He was too happy to sleep. Tetsuo and Kongo noticed, and thought it was odd, even for Sora. They've never actually seen him so happy.

Class continued onward, with the teacher teaching, and the students learning.

**(-Between Classes-)**

After class was finished, everyone did their usual thing. Tetsuo and Kongo however, feeling curious about their friends mood, decided to question Sora on it.

"Hey, Sora, what's with you today?" Tetsuo asked. It was unusual to see Sora this cheerful in school. Well, at least to Tetsuo.

"Hey, get this, Tetsuo! The school festival is coming up, right?" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, Katsura-san asked me to hang out with her during the festival!" Sora announced.

"No way! Are you serious?" Kongo gasped, but he was actually pretending to be shocked.

"You know it! I can't wait!" Sora grin grew bigger.

"That's cool man! Congrats!" Tetsuo gave a thumbs to his friend, before reverting back to his serious, "Idiot."

"What was that?" Sora scowled. His expression went from happy, to angered.

"You heard me. Did you forget that you're hiding something from Katsura? Especially, when you plan to go out with her on the day of the festival?" Tetsuo asked, with a serious tone in his voice.

"He's right. Do you seriously think it's so awsome she asked you to hang out with her, and you can get away with hiding the fact that her boyfriend is secretly having an affair?" Kongo asked, too.

"Can you really call that a date? Sorry, I don't think so. You gotta say something, before it's too late!" Tetsuo said. He and Kongo were tired of leting events go the way they are. They decided to tell Sora straight out that he can't go on like this. Although, neither expected Sora to agree, or even listen. They just wanted to get their point across, by calling him out on it.

But, Sora, even to him own surprise, was listening to every word they said. His friends were actually standing their ground. For once, he started to really think about his decsion. Why is he so happy, when he's keeping something so important a secret from the girl he likes? In fact, what's the point? To just make sure she's happy, when she's clearly not? No, that's not right. In fact, it's outright heinous in it's own way.

"You're right..." Sora said. Tetsuo and Kongo's faces lit up with surprise. "What the hell was I thinking, being happy at a time like? Although, I'm not giving up the chance to spent time with her, I'm going to tell her the truth. Even if she doesn't believe me and our friendship is lost, I'm going to try."

It grew silent around the three. To think, Sora would agree this quickly. Something must be wrong. Tetsuo suddenly got his cell phone out, and seemingly dialed 911, "Hello, is this the hostipal? I have a friend here who is mentally ill."

"Hey! That's just rude!" Sora yelled.

Tetsuo turned his cell phone off the next moment, "I'm just kidding." Tetsuo chuckled, "But still, I am surprised. To think, you'd actually listen to us, and agree that easily."

"And you haven't smacked us around either. That's even more surprising." Kongo said, with red cheeks. This creeps Sora and Tetsuo out.

"No, that's disturbing, on your part!" Tetsuo yelled.

"Anyway, even I'm surprised." Sora said, "I guess having Katsura-san as a friend has change me more then I thought. First, I couldn't even talk to her without shuttered. Mostly because I'm not used to being a nice guy, and I was too shy. Being with her has made me more confident in myself then I realized. It's kind of embarrassing, but that's how I feel, and I owe it all to her."

"Well well, sounds like someone had some development in his character." Kongo smiled.

"In any event, you owe it to her to tell her th truth, right?" Tetsuo asks.

"Yeah, but not right away. When I feel I'm ready, I'll tell her." Sora said.

"So, you still plan to keep it a secret? Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up. Even I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You planning to tell her during the festival, don't you?" Tetsuo inquires, "Put it off any longer, and you will be biting yourself on the ass, like I said."

"And like I said, I'm willing to risk losing my friendship with her."

"Are you sure about that?" Kongo asked.

"Stop asking me so many questions!" Sora retorted. Despite all of there bickering, Tetsuo and Kongo can see Sora revolve and change in character. But still, he need help in the future, and they decided to stick around and help their clueless, and possibly spineless friend out.

**(-After School-)**

Sora is walking down the hallway. He's been thinking about how he's going to tell Kotonoha about her so called boyfirend's affiar with her best firend. "Now then, how to break the ice, and come out with it?" he muttered to himself.

"Amamiya." said a familiar voice from behind Sora. He turned around and saw Sekai. He started to scowl at her.

"What's with that look?"

"What look?" Sora scowled.

"That look!" Sekai retorted.

"Is that all?"

"Look, I know... you saw me and... Makoto..." Skeai began muttering. Sora stayed silent. "Are you planning to tell Katsura-san?"

"And if I am, are you planning to stop me?" Sora asked.

"... Well, if you are... can you tell her, that I'm sorry?" Sekai requested, and walked ahead of Sora.

Sora stood there silently as Sekai walked away. He sighed, and then just walked end.

_(Sora) Why would Saionji ask me to tell Katsura-san she's sorry, and not tell her directly? Well, maybe she's just scared of what could happen. No surprise, I've been afraid as well, so I can understand her feelings, if not for my surprising growth of heart. Anyway, I can ponder this later. Right now, I'm just heading home. I wonder, what's gonna happen now? What the future brings, no one knows._

* * *

BW: And that ends Sky Days. To be honest, te only reason I'm ending it here, is because I feel like it took way too long, and I don't feel like worrying about it. Don't worry, I did say that I'm gonna continue the Sky Days series, but just at a later date. Until then, I hope you enjoyed Sky Days.


End file.
